You Must Love Me
by Lysi Marie
Summary: Christine Kesselman is a teacher asked to become a private tutor in another country for six unruly children. On her journey, she finds happiness, but will that happiness be shattered after a revelation?
1. Excuse Me?

You Must Love Me

Written by: lysimarie

Summary: Christine Kesselman is a teacher asked to become a private tutor in another country for six unruly children. On her journey, she finds happiness, but will that happiness be shattered after a revelation?

Author's Note & Disclaimer: Here is the first installment of _You Must Love Me_. I hope ya'll like what came to my mind, and I apologize to those that were reading my other story _Untitled as of Now_. That story died awhile ago, when my computer crashed, and I lost the chapters I had written. Then I lost the love I had for Phantom for a few months, but it was just a small phase, and I am happy to be back in the world of Fan Fiction. _Disclaimer_: If I owned Phantom or Sound of Music, do you really think that I would be writing about it?

Chapter 1: Excuse me?

Christine laid on her bed, watching a re-run of CSI as she graded her ninth grade class finals. It was late, and the crickets were outside chirping away as she stretched her muscles. "Two more to go. You can do this Kesselman." She said, running her hand through her curly hair.

Then, the phone rang. "This had better be important" she groaned, leaning over to pick up the annoying electronic.

"Christine Kesselman." She said, a small yawn escaping her lips.

"Ms. Kesselman, just the person I wanted to speak with." A familiar voice said.

"Mr. Kerry! What can I do for you?" she asked in surprise at her sudden call from her boss.

He chuckled, "I have just received word that you have been chosen to be a private tutor."

Christine blinked. "What?"

"A once in a lifetime opportunity. Your plane leaves in three days."

"Do I get any information about what is going on? I don't even get a chance to decide whether or not I even want to go."

"Christine, this position is going to define your career. I was told that the Captain would not accept any other tutor than you. You are a wonderful teacher, and it is amazing that someone from another country would recognize that."

Christine sighed. This _would_ be a very good thing for her career as a teacher. Plus, being specifically requested is a nice boost to her ego. "Where am I going?"

"Salzburg."

"SALZBURG?! As in Austria?" Christine exclaimed a little too loudly.

"CHRISTINE? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" her mother called.

"Nothing!" she shouted back, covering the mouthpiece. "Sorry. I think I just woke up the house."

Her boss laughed. "It's all right. You're supposed to be surprised. I need to know if you will be going."

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. Two bright green eyes looked back at her, and her soft brunette curls trailed down her back. She had only been a teacher for four years, and had just experienced her first few graduation parties of her students. Could she leave that behind? Could she leave her parents and go to Europe?

"Ms. Kesselman?"

"I'll do it."

-----

"Christine, are you sure you want to do this?" Kari Kesselman asked her daughter, who was packing her few bags.

"Mom, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think it was the right thing to do. I've always wanted to go to Europe, and now, to be able to go and get paid for it, I didn't find anything wrong with it." She said, throwing her clothes into her suitcase.

"Honey, I love you, but have you thought about your life here? What about school? What about your father and I? What about…"

"Mom, stop. I have thought about it. I am only there for the summer, you and dad will be fine, and I'm sure if anything drastic happens while I'm gone, that my employer will understand."

"Christine, please don't go."

"Mom, I have to do this. This is important to me. And because it is, it should be just as important to you." Christine whispered.

"I know sweetie. I know. I guess I'm just overprotective."

Christine laughed. "What?" her mother asked, a confused look on her face.

"Mom, you have my umbilical cord in your purse."

"Don't all mom's?" she asked, hugging her daughter. Christine laughed and returned the gesture. "I'll miss you kid."

"I'll miss you too Mom."

----

Christine sat on the porch rail, looking up at the stars. Her parent's country home was out in the middle of nowhere, and the orbs of fire always looked bright. She sighed softly. _This is my last night here looking at these stars. Next time I'll be in Salzburg._

"There you are Sweet Pea."

Christine turned to face her dad, a smile on his face. She laughed and swung her legs around the rail to face him. "Hi daddy." She whispered, as he leaned against the rail beside her.

"Your mother isn't happy."

She shook her head. "I know. But she has to accept that I'm not always going to live here. I'm actually excited about teaching Captain Erik Sevellia's children."

"I'm envious of you." He said after a few moments, looking to the sky.

"Why's that?"

"You get to get out of this god-forsaken house."

Christine laughed and jokingly slapped her dad. "You're horrible."

"Aren't I? Anyway, I hope that you have a wonderful time and that if you need anything while you're there, just call home. Who knows? Maybe you'll find Prince Charming?" he said, walking back inside, leaving her to relax.

The young girl sat on the railing for a moment letting her father's words sink into her. She doubted that she would find her Prince Charming in Austria, she would be too busy taking care of someone's children.

----

The plane was in midair from London to Salzburg. That was when Christine was beginning to question her decision to go. She didn't know any language other than English, she didn't know much about the city, except that it was where Mozart lived and that it was invaded by Nazi's sixty some years ago.

After a while of questioning herself, Christine decided to make the best of it, and slept the rest of the way. She woke up as the plane landed, and took her carry-on luggage as she exited the plane. She went to the terminal, and gathered her duffle bag and went to find who was picking her up.

As she rode an escalator, she saw an older man holding a card that said her name. She smiled and waved to him, who raised an eyebrow at her. Christine thought this was weird and walked over to him. "Hello! I'm Christine." She said happily, a smile on her face.

"I'm the old butler. Herr Reyer." He said, leading her to the car, where he put her bags in the trunk and drove her away from the airport.

Christine thought that this behavior was odd, but she was raised with ex-hippies, so she thought that it had to just be her upbringing of being touchy-feely. She sat in the back, looking at the sights, and smiled at the scenery of the hills and the mountains. It reminded her of Ohio, where her home was, where she believed she belonged.

Suddenly, the car came to be in front of a large villa, painted a soft yellow color, with green shutters. It was beautiful, and the garden in the front was just as breathtaking. She got out of the car when Herr Reyer opened the door, and she went to get her bags. "Please Fraulein, let me get those. Just wait in the main hall for the Captain. I'll inform him of your arrival." He said, pointing to the door.

Christine went inside, and gasped inwardly at the beauty. It was regal, but in a classic way, like the house held every memory since it had been built, and the staircases that led to the second and main floors were extravagantly carved from mahogany wood, stained a deep red color. Christine let her hand slide down the banister to the main hall, loving the feel of the wood. Her father was a carpenter, and ever since she was little, he would make her little toys of wood and when she became old enough, he would let her come to work with him on weekends to help out. She had a real knack for working with her hands, but her favorite thing to do was sing. Her mother had sang to her since before she was born, and almost every memory of hers from when she was little had to do with singing.

A loud bang startled Christine, and she turned to see a man standing in a doorway, his eyes piercing through her soul. On the right side of his face, a white mask laid, concealing whatever lied beneath. His hair was a dark brown, swept to one side, and his facial structure was very handsome. His deep blue eyes stared at her, and Christine found herself smiling. He did not look much like a Sea Captain.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he said, his voice startling her.

She smiled once more. "I'm sorry sir, but you don't look much like a Sea Captain."

He lifted his eyebrow, "And you Fraulein don't look like a Governess."

Christine looked down at her outfit. It was a little unprofessional she thought, but it was what she felt comfortable in. A simple dress she found at a thrift store, with ¾ length sleeves, and a skirt that reached a few inches below her knees. Her ballet slipper shoes weren't horribly used, but they weren't exactly brand new.

"Now, Fraulein…"

"Christine, Sir. Christine Kesselman."

The Captain stared at her for a moment before continuing, "Fraulein Christine, you are the 16th in a long ling of governesses that my children have been able to go through since their mother died five years ago. I hope that you will be an improvement on the last one, she only stayed for two hours."

Christine stared at him like he was mad. "What's wrong with the children sir?"

"It's not the children. It's their governesses."

She nodded, figuring that would be true. "If you'll excuse me sir, I have one question to ask you."

He nodded, "Only one?"

"Do the children speak English?"

"Of course they do! Along with French, German, and Spanish."

"All of them?" Christine asked, a bit surprised.

"All of them." The Captain confirmed.

Christine was a little shocked. She was 28, and had forgotten most of her French that she had taken in High School.

"I guess that dress will do when you meet the children. There isn't time for you to change." He said, Christine feeling a little hurt at this comment.

With that, he found a whistle, and blew it. Christine jumped out of her skin, and moved to the wall behind the Captain as she heard the banging footsteps of children. She didn't know how many there were, and counted only five, but there was a space between a boy about 14, and a girl who looked 6.

The children marched in time with their father's whistle, and Christine thought the whole thing looked like something that would be in a movie. The children stood in a line, the space still there. Then a girl came walking out of a room, a book in her hands as she continued to read. The Captain cleared his throat, and the girl looked up at her father, and handed him her book. Christine smiled at the punishment, a small tap on her rear with said book.

"Now children, this is your new governess. Fraulein Christine Kesselman, and I hope she will stay longer than your last one. Now, when I blow your signals, please step forward and give your names."

The children did as they were told, and Christine liked their names. Adam, Avril, Alexandar, Alana, Amiee, and Arabella. Then the Captain did the unthinkable. He handed her a whistle! "Lets see how well you listened."

Christine shook her head, "No, sir. I can't do that. I would rather use their names, they're all so beautiful."

"Fraulein, this is a very, very large house, and I will not have people shouting. The children will help you." He said, forcing the horrid thing into her hands. "Now, this is what you will hear when I want you."

"Oh No Sir! I'm sorry!" she said rather loud causing the masked man to look at her, anger filling his eyes. "Whistles are for dogs, cats and other animals, but not for children, and definitely not for me."

The Captain pushed his anger down. He may be pushing away his children, but he would not allow himself to explode in front of them. "Fraulein, have you always been this…stubborn?"

"Oh much more Captain." She said honestly. She had never quite grown out of speaking her mind, and she considered it one of her worst faults.

"I see." He said, before turning and walking away.

Christine got an idea, and shrilly blew the whistle he gave her. He stopped immediately, and turned to face her slowly. "Yes, Fraulein?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know your signal." She said, a smile on her face.

He blinked, and looked at her sharply. "You may call me _Captain_." He said, his voice hard, before turning to continue to leave.

When their father was out of earshot, the children chuckled softly, as Christine looked after the captain. She smiled and turned to the children, who immediately stood at attention. _I am going to need to get them to lighten up. Hopefully I can._ She thought, looking at them. "At ease." She said jokingly, and was shocked when they actually took the position.

Christine smiled at the children a little nervous. "Would you please step forward and tell me your names again?"

The first boy stepped forward. He was tall, about six foot, and a carbon copy of his father, only his face wasn't concealed by a mask. "I'm Adam. I'm 17 years old, and I've been told that I am impractical."

Christine laughed. "Who told you that Adam?"

"Fraulein Catherine. Five governesses ago." He stated proudly.

The next girl stepped up. She had dark brown hair and brilliant light blue eyes. "My name is Avril. I'm 17 as well, and I don't need a governess."

"Well, I guess we'll just be good friends. Thank you for telling me." _I'm not going to fight it._

"I'm Alexandar. I'm 13, and I'm incorrigible."

Christine smiled. _Right title for a boy._ "Congratulations."

"What's incorrigible?" his curious voice asked.

_How do I explain this?_ "I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." She said, her smile warm. _That should do._

The next girl stepped forward, who was late in coming. "I'm Alana, I'm ten, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I've ever seen."

Christine was a little taken back, and was thankful to the oldest sister. "Alana, you should never say things like that."

"Don't you think it's ugly?"

"No. Fraulein Olga's was the ugliest."

Christine felt something tugging at her skirt, and looked down to see a young girl who had to look like her mother, because she didn't have anything in common with her father. "I'm Amiee, and I'm going to be seven on Thursday, and I'd like a pink parasol."

Christine smiled at the girls innocence. "Pink's my favorite color too." She said, rubbing the child's head.

The next girl simply stomped her foot in annoyance. It was apparent she wanted attention. "And you're Arabella."

The girl lifted her hand to show Christine her hand. "And your five years old? My goodness, you're practically a young lady."

Arabella laughed and hugged the new governess. Christine was overtaken by this sudden burst of emotion, and hugged her back. "All right children, outside for your walk, your father's orders." An older woman said, leading the children to the door.

"Hello there Fraulein, I'm Frau Giry. The housekeeper. I'll show you to your room."

Christine followed the older woman, and smiled at her. She was reminded of her own mother, always a good hostess. The door to her room opened, and Christine shrieked in surprise when she saw a rubber spider hanging from her doorway. She laughed and took it down. Frau Giry stood there in shock for a moment. "Fraulein, you find this amusing?"

"I'm used to this kind of thing. I grew up with three brothers, and I was the youngest. I've had a lot of tricks played on me." She said, throwing he rubber spider in her bedside drawer.

The older woman sighed, "Dinner is held at eight o'clock promptly, and the captain told me that you are to not be disturbed, so you may rest for your trip must have been very tiresome."

Christine sighed happily. "Thank you so much. I didn't sleep much because I was so excited." She said, a smile on her face.

"Have a good rest dear."

Christine smiled. She had survived her first trick from the children, she had a good time with the captain, even if he was very stern, and she loved the house she was staying in. So far, Salzburg was great.


	2. Confessions and Thunderstorms

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note & Disclaimer: **Hello again! Here is the next installment of _You Must Love Me_. If I'm still writing about it, you know that I haven't gotten any rights to either of the movies.

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Thunderstorms  
**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_Christine smiled. She had survived her first trick from the children, she had a good time with the captain, even if he was very stern, and she loved the house she was staying in. So far, Salzburg was great._

* * *

_Late, late, late, late! I can't believe that I'm late on my first night for dinner._ Christine thought, running down the stairs to the dining room. She had overslept and was late by five minutes for dinner. Not the best thing to do. She ran into the dining room, and stopped suddenly when all eyes were on her. She smiled, and went to her seat. "So good of you to finally grace us with your presence, Fraulein." The Captain said, coldly as she took her seat. 

"ACK!" she said, feeling something underneath her butt. She stood immediately, finding a pine cone and looked at the captain, an amused look on his face. "Something wrong?"

Christine looked at the children, who were also amused. She didn't want to rat out the children…_what do I say?!_ "Um…ah….rheumatism." she said, brushing the horrible pinecone aside as she sat.

"I would like to thank all of you for the precious gift you all left for me in my room this morning." She said, as they began to eat their salads. "Knowing how nervous I must have been, it was so nice of you to make my welcoming so kind and pleasant." She said, breaking the long silence.

"What gift?" the Captain asked.

The brunette looked at the children, who had a look that nearly broke Christine's heart. "It's a secret captain. Between the Children and me."

"Well, then I suggest that you keep it and let us eat." His voice sharp.

Christine was satisfied whit what she had done, the children were feeling remorseful, and the food was divine. Suddenly, Amiee broke out in soft tears. "What is the matter Amiee?"

"Nothing…" she said, her tears still falling.

Not too long afterward, Arabella, Alana, and Alexandar had joined in. The two older children looked at their siblings, then at each other, and shook their heads. The Captain had had enough, but Christine was relishing in her correct form of silent punishment, and averted his eyes. "Fraulein, is it at every meal or just dinner time that we will have to endure this form of….indigestion?"

Christine looked at the captain, her green eyes wide. "They're all right Captain, they're just happy."

* * *

A few days had passed since the dinner fiasco, and the children had grown close to their Fraulein. However, she noticed that the children never did anything but go out for a walk and their lessons. Christine thought that she would try something new. "Well children, what would you like to do tomorrow?" 

"We have lessons." Alana stated, rather sadly.

"I mean after your lessons. Don't you children play?" Christine asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Never. Father has us do lessons and walk around the grounds for an hour before we have dinner, and then we go to bed." Avril said, carrying her youngest sister who was falling asleep.

"Hmm. I'll have a talk with him tonight."

* * *

As Christine knocked on the Captain's study door, she felt more nervous than she did when she had the lead part in her high school musical. "Come in." 

Christine opened the door slowly, her heart pounding in her ears. "Excuse me Captain?"

Erik put down the book he was reading and looked up to see her standing in front of him, looking nervous. "Thinking of leaving us so soon?"

"No. Quite the opposite. I was wondering, after the children finish their lessons, could I take them somewhere?"

Erik squinted his eyes. "Where would you go?"

Christine twisted her hands nervously. "I thought maybe we could go for a hike in the woods, and have a picnic on one of the nearby hills."

The older sea captain thought for a moment. _It wouldn't hurt. The children would still get their exercise for the day._ "All right Fraulein. You may take the children on an outing. But please promise that you will bring them home in time to get ready for dinner."

"Of course Captain. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this will mean to them." She said, her smile breaking through the Captain's barriers, and he smiled in return.

Christine excused herself, and went to her room. Standing by her door was Avril, dressed in a black and purple pair of pajama's with a white skull and crossbones on her hip and on her shirt. "Fraulein, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Avril. Come in." she said, thunder beginning to form above their heads.

After Christine changed into her pj's, Avril and her sat on the bed, in an uncomfortable silence. "Fraulein, I want to talk to you about my father." The young girl said, running her hand through her dark ponytail.

"Alright. What do you want to tell me?"

"Father is a wonderful man, don't get me wrong, but ever since mother died, things have been different. The life my siblings and I are living isn't what we used to have, and the worst thing is that Arabella hasn't known anything different other than the military lifestyle we have been forced to take on." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"When we lost mother, we were all affected in different ways. I lost the one person I could unburden my heart to, Adam had lost the person he trusted, Alex lost his play friend, Alana lost her storyteller, and Amiee was only two, Arabella was just born, and they lost their mother who was going to become something for them. But father, he was affected the most. He wouldn't see us. I think he was trying to distance us from him to forget. He would go places, France, Rome, England, and lately he's been in America. I think that's where he found you. Anyway, I don't know why, but I feel like I can confide in you. You aren't like the other governesses. They always scolded us for what we did. And most of the time, father would become angry, and discharge them on the spot. Even though discipline is the 'number one rule in this house'." She said, mocking her father.

Christine laughed. "I'm glad you felt that way Avril. And I thank you for telling me about your father. I sensed something when I first saw him, and when that whistle blew, I was sincerely shocked."

Avril snickered. "That's not a new thing. It started shortly after Arabella learned to walk, that was about three years ago. Since then we've marched, and done nothing but school."

"I see. Oh, I talked with your father. Don't tell your siblings, but he is allowing us to go on a picnic tomorrow after your lessons."

"REALLY?!" Avril said, as a huge thunderclap shot through the room. The two jumped, and the door was flown open as Arabella ran in and into Christine's arms.

"Are you frightened of the thunderstorm Arabella?"

The girl nodded vigorously, and with the next clap of thunder, the rest of the children were in her room. "Are you all scared of the thunderstorm?" Christine asked, and the answer was apparent on their faces, including the oldest, Adam.

"Why does the thunder do that?" Amiee asked.

"Well, the lightning says something to the thunder, and the thunder has to answer back. It would be rude otherwise." She said a smile on her face.

"He must be nasty." Arabella added.

"Not really. Do you want to know what makes me feel better?"

"What does Fraulein Christine?" Alana asked.

"I sing a song my mother taught me."

"How does it go?"

"_Rain drops on roses, _

_and whiskers on kittens,_

_bright copper kettles,_

_and warm woolen mittens,_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies_

_And crisp apple strudel_

_Door bells_

_And sleigh bells_

_And Schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things…_"

As Christine sang, the children began to smile, Avril more than the others. "She's just like our mother. Bright and full of life, laughter, and happiness." She thought as she watched her Fraulein.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!_"

The children laughed, and began listing their favorite things. "Kitty cats!" Amiee shouted.

"A good book!" Alana added.

"Bunny rabbits." Arabella laughed.

"Snakes!" Alex said, attacking his sisters jokingly.

"Shopping sprees!" Avril cried.

"No school!" Adam said confidently.

All the children laughed in agreement. "See how much fun it can be!"

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kitten

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,

Brown paper packages tied up with strings,

These are a few of my favorite things.

Cream color ponies and Crisp apple strudel

Door bells and sleigh bells and Schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,

Silver white winters that melt into springs,

These are a few of my favorite things!" They all sang together.

Christine continued, not noticing who had entered the doorway. "When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!"

"Fraulein Christine!" his loud booming voice came out.

Christine turned sharply, like deer caught in the headlights, and gasped. There he was, the captain, dressed in a button down shirt, halfway open, and a pair of black trousers. Christine caught herself, and looked into his eyes. They were full of anger. "Good evening Captain." She said, a smile on her face, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Fraulein, didn't I tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?"

"Well, they were upset by the thunderstorm, and I just thought that…" He sent her a look that didn't want an explanation. "Yes Sir."

"And do you have a hard time remembering such instructions?"

Christine bit back a smile. "Only during thunderstorms."

Erik looked from his children to her. "Avril?"

"Yes Father?"

"I didn't see you leave your room. Where have you been?"

"I…I was…"

Christine covered for her. "Avril was helping me get to know how things went around here. I wanted to know the basics around here, but it's much too late now, so children, please go back to bed, you heard your father."

The children ran out of the room like it was on fire, leaving the two adults in the room. Christine felt uncomfortable, and turned her back to him as she walked to the window. The storm had passed, but Christine was preparing herself for another storm. "Fraulein."

She closed her eyes, and turned slowly. She was literally shaking as she made eye contact. _Please don't make me leave. I don't want to._

Erik noticed her shaking, and how nervous she was. He hated that about himself. He always seemed to scare people. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he just did, so he did the one thing he never thought he would do to a governess. Nothing. He bid her good night, and smiled at her.

Christine stood there, shocked. She noticed the sincerity in his eyes, and noticed how deep of a blue they were. They were like the ocean. She noticed she was staring, and looked away blushing. The masked captain noticed, and left her alone.

Christine sat on her bed, and smiled. Her stomach was flipping, and she didn't know why.

* * *

**Whee! I'm having fun playing with these characters. Anyway, I don't own any rights to _My Favorite Things_, but if I did, that would be cool...**

** Many thanks to Zeeksmom, who was my first reviewer! You are awesome! I apologize for my error, and I hope I made up for it.  
**


	3. An Outing

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **So, yeah. I'm going on a writing rampage here. I'm writing like crazy. Here is the next chapter of _You Must Love Me_. Still don't own the movies, but if I did, I'd consider sharing the wealth…

BTW: I love all of you that have reviewed so far! You guys are amazing, and It's making me post more like crazy. So lemme just say this, review and I will probably update the next day. I have a lot written, but I have yet to get an Editor, so I'm doing it by myself, and it takes a while.

**Chapter 3: An Outing**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _Christine stood there, shocked. He was apologizing to her? She noticed the sincerity in his eyes, and noticed how deep of a blue they were. They were like the ocean. She noticed she was staring, and looked away blushing. The masked captain noticed, and bid her good night._

_Christine sat on her bed, and smiled. Her stomach was flipping, and she didn't know why._

* * *

The children were ecstatic about going on an outing. The younger ones had finished their work early, and were waiting on their older siblings impatiently. "Fraulein, can we go _now_?" Amiee asked, sighing as she did so. 

Christine chuckled at the girls enthusiasm. "As soon as your brother finishes his Algebra."

The young one sighed again, and Christine looked at Adam. "How many problems do you have left?"

"I'm almost done. I've just got to answer……got it!" he said writing the answer down quickly before turning in his paper.

She looked over his answers, and noted that he answered every single question correct. She smiled, and looked at the anxious faces of the children. "Well…"

"Can we just GO?" Arabella asked, wanting to get outside.

"We can go. But only after some one receives the picnic basket from Frau Giry."

Avril volunteered and went to retrieve it. The others went to change from their uniforms into something more comfortable, and Christine went looking for the Captain to alert him that they were going to leave, deciding that she could climb a mountain in her Nike's, jeans, and a hoodie over a white tank top.

She found him in his study, and knocked before entering. "Excuse me Captain, I just wanted to let you know that the children have finished their lessons, and we are about to go on our little trip. If that is all right by you."

"Of course." Erik said, putting his book away. As the girl went to leave, he went after her. "Fraulein?"

She turned, slightly confused. "Yes, Captain?"

"Would you like to accompany me after the children go to bed tonight? I'd like to talk to you."

Christine smiled. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, the children are waiting."

"You are excused." He said smiling.

As she left, Erik noticed that since she had come into his house last night, he had been doing things that he hadn't done since Staci died. Smiling, apologizing, and this familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like……butterflies…

* * *

Christine loved walking with the children, it made her feel like she had a purpose. Sure, she liked teaching, but with these children, she was always there with them and in the time that she had been there, they had grown close, and she had learned more about them in that short walk to the mountain. Adam didn't want anything but his father's approval, Avril wanted her father to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't a young girl any more, and she wanted more responsibilities, Alex wouldn't say much, but she found out from Avril that he only wants to get close to his father like Adam was. Alana notices everything that goes on in the house, and the two younger ones just want their father's attention and love. 

"I can't understand why children like you find so much fun in tormenting your governesses."

"It's easy. How else can we get father's attention?" Alana asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

"I see…well, why don't we work on that?"

"How?" Avril asked.

Christine smiled and pulled her guitar out of it's case. "I'll teach you a song to sing for him when we get home. How does that sound?"

"But we don't know any songs." Arabella said, cocking her heat to a side.

"Not a single one?"

Avril looked at Christine, one side of her mouth upturned, a sadness in her eyes. "_When our mother died…music died with her…_" Christine remembered that part of their conversation from that morning, and it saddened her heart. The Captain was pushing away his children, and he needed to realize it. She would say something tonight.

"Well, why don't I teach you? Avril, do you know your father's favorite song?"

The girl smiled. "It's the same as his favorite flower, _Edelweiss_."

Christine grinned. It was one of her favorites too. "Now, let me teach you the basics of singing…"

* * *

Erik heard something. Something he hadn't heard in a long, long time. It was laughter, intertwined with singing. Singing? His children didn't know any songs. He made sure of that when his wife died…. 

Good lord, he hadn't thought of Staci in months. When she first died, he was devastated. He wouldn't see anyone, and didn't let the children even attend the funeral. He couldn't let them see their mother like that, lying in a casket. She was beautiful, her hair was long, straight, and darker than ebony. Her skin was pale and fair, and she weighed barely anything. Her eyes were what made him fall in love with them. They were the same as his daughter's, Avril mostly. A soft light blue, just like the sky. Every time he saw her, he always saw his wife.

Shaking his head, he went outside, infuriated with the fact that he was reliving his wife in his mind. He saw his children out on the boat, singing with Fraulein Christine. She looked beautiful. Her hair was shining in the sun, making the natural red lowlights stand out more prominently. She turned, and caught him looking at her. She smiled, and he felt his anger melt away.

Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to…dare he say it? No, he had to banish these thoughts. No one could possibly feel anything for him, he was a monster. His anger returned, and he saw his children get excited, the boat rock, and suddenly they were all in the water.

He angrily opened the gates, "Get out of that water at once!" he shouted.

The children were laughing, and got out as Christine tried to get the water out of the boat and to dock it. Erik grabbed his whistle and blew. The children quieted, and stood in a line. "Children, go inside, clean up, change and report to the dining room for dinner."

No one moved. They were shocked slightly.

"Immediately!"

That did it. They ran, slightly sliding across the wet concrete to the house. Christine sighed sadly, and went to go help the younger ones. "Fraulein you will stay here."

She closed her eyes. If he wanted to argue, then by God, he was going to get an ear full.

"What have you and my children been doing today?"

"We went up into the hills, had our picnic and then Adam and Alex wanted to go for a boat ride. I didn't see anything wrong with it, so I permitted it." She answered truthfully.

"I see."

"Captain, may I speak for a moment?"

"If I say no, I highly doubt that you'll be quiet." he muttered.

"You're quite right about that. Your children don't even know you! You've pushed them away in your grief!" she shouted.

"You will not take that tone with me Fraulein. I will not hear it."

"I know you don't but you've got to hear it from somebody!"

Erik stood there shocked as she continued to rant and rave at him. He knew he was getting angrier, and what she was saying was true, which made him even more angry. "You will not talk to me about my children that way." He said loudly, walking away.

"I am not finished Captain!" she shouted, running in front of him.

"Oh yes you are Captain!" he yelled just as loudly.

Christine blinked shocked that he had slipped. She smirked.

He sighed, and corrected himself. "Fraulein. Now, you will go upstairs, pack your things, and go back to Ameri…"

A beautiful sound filled the air, and Erik looked past the wet Christine and to the patio where his children were standing, in their uniforms, singing _Edelweiss_. His hard eyes softened, and he walked to them, a smile forming on his face. They were beautiful, and he had shut them out.

The children finished the song, tears in their eyes as their father looked at them with love. Erik could hardly remember to breathe. He took his youngest son in his arms, and the other children followed suit, hugging their father.

The sight of a family coming back together warmed Christine's heart, and she knew she shouldn't intrude on this moment, and went to go to her room. As she left, she heard the Captain tell his children to not 'go away'.

She hurried up the stairs and was right at her door when she felt him grab her arm. She closed her eyes, and felt his hand leave a burning sensation where it laid. She turned, tears threatening to fall, not knowing what was happening to her. She had only felt this once before, and it ended in disaster, she didn't know if she could handle it again.

"Fraulein, please don't go. You made me realize something."

Christine took a breath. "What's that?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know my children. You were right. I shut them out. It was wrong, and you opened my eyes."

"I'm sorry Captain. I'm far too outspoken, it's my worst fault."

"Never say that again. Your outspokenness has just saved my family and me. I thank you."

Christine smiled, and felt a tear run down her face. "I'll just be going to pack my bags and head back to Ohio then."

Erik crossed the professional line, and let his hand brush away her tear before he knew what he was doing. Christine blushed profusely, and Erik pulled his hand away apologetically. "I apologize. Fraulein, I want you to stay. I….I'm asking for you to stay."

She nodded, unable to speak, and smiled. "I am going to let you have the rest of today off. I understand if you do not want to join me tonight after dinner."

Christine shook her head, "I would still like to join you…if you'll have me that is."

"Of course Fraulein. I will see you at dinner then."

"At dinner." She whispered, almost unable to breathe.

As he walked away, Christine thought of one thing….What on earth was she going to wear?

* * *

**I know this is shorter than the other two chapters, and I can't say for sure, but I do know that they will be getting longer, I promise. Anyway, it's time for review thanks!**

**PhantomPhluter: I am so glad that you like this story so far. In fact, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**GerrysJackie: I'm so happy you love this story. The answers to all your questions are coming up soon...cept one...I haven't gotten that far yet.**

**MJ Mod: I'm glad you like my Erik so far, and in this chapter, we get a special look into how he feels about certain issues, and the next chapter, WHOO baby! Much insight.**


	4. Late Night Confessions

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Here we go! The next chapter of _You Must Love Me_. I just feel like updating, and this one is a little short for me, but I only wanted to cover a few things to continue the story along. The next chapter should be back to my normal length.

**Chapter 4: Late Night Confessions**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _"Of course Fraulein. I will see you at dinner then."_

_"At dinner." She whispered, almost unable to breathe._

_As he walked away, Christine thought of one thing….What on earth was she going to wear?_

* * *

Christine had never laughed so hard in her life. The Captain was actually quite funny, and very sarcastic. "I'm serious!" he said, surprised she was laughing so hard. 

"I'm sorry Captain, but what my mind depicted of you as a child, is not a cow tipper." She said, snickering.

"Really? Then what _did_ your mind depict?" he said, turning the conversation.

She sat there for a moment, and thought before answering. "I imagine that you were a trouble maker, torturing your governesses and having a good time doing so."

Erik laughed. "You're close."

"I am?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did play tricks on my governesses. My favorite one was a pine cone on their chair at dinner." He said, a smile on his face.

Christine looked at him…and realized _he_ had put the pine cone on her chair. "Captain! I can't believe you!" she said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

He chuckled, and looked at her. "It was a test. Most of the Governesses would either yell at my children, or they would give them a stern look. But you didn't."

"No. I grew up with three brothers. Craig, Christopher, and Caleb. I was always getting tricks played on me because I was the youngest. Now, Craig is 40 and has two little girls in addition to being stage manager on Broadway, Christopher is 35 and doing research in the rain forest, and Caleb is 29 and he is a Pediatrician."

"And you became a teacher."

"Yes. I liked working with children. When I was in high school, I would tutor middle school kids during one of my study halls in the morning, and then in the afternoon I would tutor high school kids. I had a senior my first year as a freshman, and he was not happy about being tutored by me…" she said her voice drifting away.

"Fraulein, are you all right?"

_It was a long time ago. Forget about it. Just…Forget…_ "I'm fine. Really." She said smiling.

But Erik noticed that her smile didn't exactly reach her ears like it had been. Christine looked away from the captain, not able to be under his gaze. She did notice that he would look at her, and when she would look at him, she couldn't breathe. His eyes would captivate her, and when he wiped away her tears earlier today, she couldn't believe he was touching her, and it felt _so _good.

"If you ever need to talk to me, even if it's in the middle of dead night, I'll listen." He said, placing his hand on hers.

Her smiled brightened and she nodded. "Thank you Captain. I appreciate that…I do." She said, gathering courage to tell him her story. "I was fifteen years old, and he was eighteen. He hated being tutored by me, but I didn't mind. I liked teaching. As the months passed, we became good friends and were hardly seen without the other one. But then he graduated and went to college and I stayed as a sophomore. We could communicate by letters and when he would come home for holiday's we would always hang out. When I turned eighteen, we began to date formally, and after four years, we were engaged. My family was ecstatic, and I didn't think life could get better.

"And then the unthinkable happened." She whispered. "It was September. We were to be married on Friday, but he had to be in New York for a meeting at the Twin Towers. He called me before I went to work, wishing me a good day, because it was my first job as a teacher. I was only a substitute, but if things went well, I would be accepted for a real job."

Erik stopped her. "You don't have to tell me anymore. Not if you don't want to Fraulein."

"I need to." She said looking him in the eye for the first time since she began. "I was in the middle of class when my cell phone rang. It was Raoul, and he told me that he loved me and that he might not ever see me again. I was confused, and when the line went dead, one of the teachers came running in and told me to turn on the TV, the twin towers had been hit by an airplane, and one of them had just fallen.

"My entire class was crying, I was in hysterics, and got someone to cover for me as I went home. I didn't see anyone for three weeks. I couldn't eat unless no one was around, I didn't take care of myself, and I wanted to die. My mom was my biggest support system, and got me out of my hole." She said, a small tear running down her face, which she quickly wiped away.

"I understand what you went through. Staci was so strong, and when we found out we were going to have our sixth child, she was overjoyed. We loved our children so much, and there was always music in the house. But something went wrong. She was going early, by ten weeks. There were complications, and the doctor had to choose who to let live, the baby, or Staci. He asked her, and she wanted the baby to live. Before she died, she made me promise to take care of our children. I failed at that. I allowed myself to distance myself from them, and only hurt them. I wish I could go back and stop myself."

"Your children don't hold that against you Captain. They see now that you love them, and they only want that."

"I hold it against myself though."

"You shouldn't."

Silence filled the study, and Christine looked at the clock. It was late, really late. She should go back to her room. "Excuse me Captain, but it's rather late, and I think I should be going to bed. Your children are very early risers."

Erik laughed. "Yes they are. Good night Fraulein Christine."

"Good night Captain." She said, smiling as she left.

* * *

**Deep chapter...**

** MJ Mod: You ROCK my world right now. You get this Chapter dedicated to you, because your one little review made me want to update.  
**


	5. A Plan

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Yep. I'm still having fun. And I don't own it...

**Chapter 5: A Plan**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_Silence filled the study, and Christine looked at the clock. It was late, really late. She should go back to her room. "Excuse me Captain, but it's rather late, and I think I should be going to bed. Your children are very early risers."_

_Erik laughed. "Yes they are. Good night Fraulein Christine."_

_"Good night Captain." She said, smiling as she left._

* * *

Christine was lying in her bed going over the children's lessons when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said, putting her papers on her nightstand. 

Avril walked in, a small smile on her face. "Good evening Fraulein. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm just fine Avril. But I think you wanted something else. Hmm?"

The teenager smiled. "I was wondering, tomorrow is our picnic, and I wanted to know if we could invite father along. I remember going on trips with him and mother when I was younger."

"Of course. I'll ask him first thing in the morning while you and your siblings are doing your lessons."

"Thank you so much Fraulein." She said, hugging Christine. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm sure your father will come. Now, it is getting late, and you need your sleep just as much as Arabella."

Avril laughed. "She does get quite grumpy when she doesn't have enough sleep does she?"

"Yes she does. Good night Avril."

"Good night."

* * *

Adam walked down the stairs to his father's study. He wanted to ask him about something, something that was very important to him. 

He knocked on the door, and waited for his father to answer. "Ave."

Adam took a breath and walked in. "Good evening father."

"Good evening Adam. What brings you here this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep father, something has been on my mind for a few days, and I need to know the answer." He said, sitting on the chair in front of his father's desk.

"All right. What's troubling you son?"

"I think that Fraulein Christine is a wonderful person. She reminds me so much of mother. Is that wrong? To think of her that way?"

Erik sighed softly. He wasn't the only one beginning to come close to Christine. "It's perfectly fine. Your mother was a wonderful person. She would have wanted you to find someone who is like her."

"I know that father. I do, but I can't help but feel like it's wrong. Mother would have wanted you to find someone too." The young boy said sadly as he left his father.

Erik sat in his chair. His son was right. Staci did want him to find someone, but he didn't know if that someone would accept him.

* * *

Adam laughed as he entered his sister's room. "I think it worked." 

"Good. I got Fraulein Christine to agree to ask father to join us on our picnic." Avril said, updating him in on what she had told the rest of the siblings.

"Operation Undercover is now fully underway." Alex said, a huge smile on his face.

_Earlier That Day..._

Fraulein Christine had stepped out of the room to inform the cook about their picnic for the following day, leaving six children to being their plan. "Have you seen the way they look at each other?" Avril said dreamily.

"We need to do something. We all know father won't." Alex added.

"What if we invite father to go on our picnic tomorrow? And then…" Alana said, drifting off, not knowing where to go from there.

"We leave the two of them to go swimming! It's supposed to be really nice tomorrow. I doubt Fraulein brought her swimsuit, and father wouldn't ever get in the water if we tried." Adam said, actually contributing to a conversation.

"One thing will hopefully lead to another, and Father will step up to plate." Avril said, a huge smile on her face.

"So, what do we do?" Alana asked, eagerly wanting to be a part of it.

"I will talk to Fraulein Christine, and see what I can do there. Adam, I want you to talk to father." Avril said, taking charge as usual.

"What about me?" Alana said, waiting on a part.

"You can suggest to go swimming after I give you a signal."

"And me Avril?" the youngest boy asked.

"I need you to help me and Adam take care of Amiee and Arabella so that Father and Fraulein Christine can be alone on the walk to the mountain and back."

"She's coming!" Amiee cried, running back to her seat as the rest of the children resumed their work.

* * *

The children were busy upstairs finishing their lessons when Christine went to find the captain. He wasn't sitting in his study, so she went outside to look. She stepped out on to the patio, and saw him standing at the gates beside the lake, looking out at the mountains. She slowly approached him, and smiled when he turned to see her. "Good morning Fraulein." 

"Good morning Captain. The mountains here are absolutely beautiful."

"Yes they are." _And so are you…_he added in his mind.

A few moments passed in a comfortable silence, before Christine spoke. "I was looking for you."

"You were? Well, then, how may I help you?"

"The children were wondering if you would like to accompany us on our picnic today."

"Only the children were wondering?" Erik asked, a small smirk on his face.

"No. I mean, yes. Avril asked me yesterday before bed." She said, her blush deepening.

"Of course. I would love to."

Christine smiled and turned toward the house. "I'll come for you when the children are ready to go."

Erik watched her as she returned indoors, before looking up to the children's schoolroom, where he saw the four older ones rushing away. They were up to something, and Erik had an idea of what it was.

* * *

**Just a little bit of filler. I hate writing such short chapters, but I promise I'm posting the next chapter soon as I get a review!**

**Lady Wen: I too think that Mr. Plummer is such a babe! I'm glad you like how things are progressing.**

**Kalaia: I'm glad you think this is a 'Sweet Story', and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**and Finally MJ Mod: You are AMAZING! I'm so happy you like my story, and your reviews are SUCH an encouragement for me to write more. **


	6. Family Picnic

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** Still don't own it, and having a marvelous time!

**Chapter 6: Family Picnic**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _Erik watched her as she returned indoors, before looking up to the children's schoolroom, where he saw the four older ones rushing away. They were up to something, and Erik had an idea of what it was._

* * *

The plan was running smoothly. Avril and Adam had Arabella and Amiee with them while Alex and Alana were busying themselves looking for bugs, which left their Father alone with Fraulein Christine at the main picnic site. Occasionally, Avril would get close to see what they were talking about, unbeknownst to the two adults. 

"And you? Do you speak any other language other than English? I noticed you were quite worried about the children knowing it." Erik asked, leaning on his elbows for support as he looked up in the sky.

"I took French in high school, but I haven't spoken it in so long. The only words I can remember are Hello, thank you, and…"

"And?"

"I love you…" she whispered, a small tear in her eyes.

"Fraulein, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed-"

"No, it's fine." Christine said, cutting him off. "I need to face this. I thank you for being her for me Captain."

_I'm always here for you Christine._ He thought…_When have I called her by her first name? Did I just do that?_

Christine lied on the blanket, her arm draped across her taught stomach as she watched the clouds go by. _It was a beautiful day indeed. And the company wasn't too bad himself._ Christine thought stealing a glance at the masked captain sitting beside her. _I can't believe I'm letting myself think this, but he is quite handsome. And his eyes…CHRISTINE MARIE KESSELMAN1 Stop this! You work for him. Quit thinking about him like that…But his eyes are unlike anything I've ever seen…_ Christine noticed he caught her looking at her, and she immediately looked the other way a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"I think that it's getting time for the children and ourselves to have lunch.." He said, pulling Christine from her reverie.

"Of course." She whispered, before standing to call the children.

Her back was to him, so Erik allowed himself to glance at her without her knowledge. Her long, lean legs were wrapped in a dark wash straight leg jean, her dainty feet enclosed in a pair of American brand walking shoes, and her torso was covered by a white sporty tank top, with a green pullover sweater which emphasized her brilliant green eyes. Her usual curly tresses were straightened in a ponytail, but a few curls laid at the base of her neck. And her skin! Erik had never seen such beautiful skin before, it was slightly tanned from all the time she had been spending outside with the children, and when he touched her a few days ago, he was amazed at how soft it felt.

The children came running towards them and began to eat with the adults. Halfway through the meal, Avril sneezed, and Alana gasped. "Are you all right Avril?" Christine asked, herself startled by the girls heavy sneeze.

"I'm fine." She said before taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

"Father?"

"Yes, Alana?"

"There's a lake nearby, and we were all wondering if we could go swimming after lunch…We wore our swimsuits just in case." The girl said excitedly.

Erik thought about it for a moment and looked to Christine. "If your Fraulein thinks that it will be all right, then you can go right ahead."

"You may if you wish. But I don't think I'll be joining you. I didn't bring my swimsuit from home."

"Don't feel bad, I don't swim." Erik said matter-of-factly before biting his apple.

Christine chuckled and finished her lunch. "Fraulein?"

"Yes Arabella?"

"Can you tell us about where you live?" the girl asked, coming to sit on her lap.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any hills?"

"We do. But none of them are as beautiful as the ones you have." Christine replied, her eyes looking to the nearby mountain.

"What about lakes?"

"There is one lake near my house, but you have to pay money to go swimming. It's run by a few people, and you can even camp there. They have water slides, and a log that you run on and rings to swing on above the water. My brother, Caleb is the only person who has made it all the way across and all the way back. Although…he did loose his swimming pants on the way back."

The group began laughing, and the children were partially shocked when they heard their father laughing as hard as he did. "Tell us about your family!" Amiee shouted from the back of the group as she came to sit on her father's lap.

"Well, my mother's name is Kari. She's sixty-one, and has beautiful short red hair. I'm told that I have her green eyes. My dad's name is Jim, and he's sixty-five, with gray hair which used to be a dark brown color. He has blue eyes. I have three brothers, Craig, Christopher and Caleb. Craig is married and has two little girls named Kristin and Katie, and he helps people put on shows in New York. Christopher is a scientist who is going through a rainforest at this very moment looking for endangered animals to take to safety. And Caleb is a doctor for children, just like you." She said, tapping Arabella on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"Father, can you tell us a story?" Amiee asked, snuggling close to him.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?"

"I forgot!" she said excitedly. "Can we go now Father? Can we?"

He nodded, and looked at Adam and Avril. "The two of you are in charge."

"Yes Father."

* * *

Christine was lying on her stomach, reading a book on the blanket near the lakeshore, as Erik sat beside her, watching the children, but stole a few glances to the woman sitting beside him. He noted that as she read, she would occasionally twitch her nose like a rabbit. 

"This book sucks." She said, shutting the book angrily.

Erik laughed, "What are you reading?"

"It's called _Sister Slam_. It's written in rhyme, like a poem, and it's horrible." She said crossing her arms, and lying her head on them as she closed her eyes.

Erik picked up the book and read the first chapter. _My god, she's right. This book does suck._ "You're right." He said tossing it to the ground.

Christine opened one of her eyes and smiled at him. "I didn't think you'd read it."

"I like books. Haven't you noticed the huge amount of them in my study?"

She smiled as he settled down beside her, also on his stomach. They looked at each other and shared a smile. Christine couldn't breathe as she gazed into his brilliant blue orbs. A shriek from the water caught their attention and they looked to see Adam tickling Avril. The two laughed, and Christine rolled over on her back to look into the sky once more. "It's so beautiful here."

"Mmm." Erik said, leaning on his side to look at her.

"Captain, may I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything you ever desire."

She smiled and looked at him. "How did you come to know of me and my teaching career?"

Erik sighed. "I was in America visiting a friend in Ohio. We were at a local restaurant, and saw an article about teachers in the area, and you had just won the Teacher of the Year award at the school you were teaching at. I knew I needed a governess for my children, so I looked into your credentials and liked what I read. I called your boss, and the rest you know."

"I see. And you just hoped that I would accept?" she said, leaning up to be at eye level with him.

He nodded, and couldn't help but look at her lips. They appeared so soft and supple, a light shade of pink. She noticed and couldn't stop her smile and blush.

* * *

"Will you look at them?" Adam said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 

His sisters sighed contently. "I think they're in love." Avril said dreamily.

"You're crazy." Alex said, swimming towards the rest of his siblings.

"I think so too." Adam said, looking back to his father. "He hasn't been like this since mother was alive."

"What was mother like?" Arabella asked innocently.

Avril looked at the girl in her arms and placed her on a nearby rock. "Do you know how Fraulein Christine acts?" The little girl nodded. "That's how mother was. Only she looked just like you." She said, a smile forming on her sister's face.

"She did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is that why she had to leave? Because I looked like her?" Arabella asked, childhood innocence coming through.

Avril felt tears in her eyes. "No honey. It wasn't your fault. Never think that all right?"

The youngest Sevellia nodded and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "Can we go home? I'm tired."

"Of course. Adam, Alex, Amiee and Alana, we need to get ready to go home." She said, taking charge as she usually did. Adam may have been a boy, and much taller than her, but Avril was born first…by two minutes.

The children dried off and put their clothes on over their swimsuits before heading to their Father and Fraulein. "The little ones are getting tired father. I thought it would be a good idea to start heading home." Avril said upon arriving.

"Of course. When we return I want all of you to clean up while your Fraulein and I put Arabella and Amiee down for a nap." Erik said, packing up the picnic with Christine.

"But I'm not tired Father!" Amiee said, a yawn escaping her.

Christine smiled and picked the girl up. "I think your mind and body are saying two different things love. How about I carry you home?"

"I'll do it Fraulein." Adam said, taking his younger sister. "You said yourself your back wasn't feeling very well today."

Christine blushed. She thought no one had heard her. As the family and their Fraulein walked down the hill, Christine noticed how she and the Captain were walking together the children in front of them. As they walked, she began to get distracted by the view, and didn't see the tree root in front of her and tripped instantly.

She braced herself for the fall, but opened her eyes when she realized she hadn't hit the ground. There, not three inches from her face, was the captain, his mouth dangerously close to hers. The children hadn't turned or noticed that she had fallen, and Erik took advantage of that, not wanting to let her go.

The young woman was shocked that he had caught her in time, and that he was still holding her. "Thank you, Captain." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

"You're welcome." He said, just as softly.

As they walked, Christine felt a small pain in her hand and looked to see that she had cut it on something. "Ouch." She said, wiping away the blood.

"My God Fraulein, what did you do?" Erik said, taking her hand in his.

"I'm not sure."

"Children, go on ahead. I need to bandage Fraulein Christine's hand. We'll catch up." He yelled to his children who were continuing on their walk, singing a song.

"You've done something to my children." He said, as he cleaned the wound with a water bottle.

"Is that something wrong?"

"It could never be wrong." He said, looking for some type of bandage. He couldn't find any, so he unbuttoned his shirt and ripped a part of it off.

"Captain! I can't let you destroy a perfectly good shirt!" she exclaimed, averting her eyes from his well formed chest and arms under a tight white cotton shirt.

"Nonsense. You need a bandage, and this is the only thing that will work." He said, wrapping her hand tightly.

When he finished bandaging her hand, the captain took it in his and they continued their walk. Christine couldn't stop feeling butterflies in her stomach as they made their way to the house, and felt herself get goose bumps along her arms. Erik took this as a sign that she was cold, and pulled her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I thought you were cold."

She couldn't breathe, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. "It's fine." She said, breathlessly.

This was the perfect way to end a perfect picnic. If only Avril had seen this, she would know that their operation was almost a complete success.

* * *

**Ya'll got to thank Nyasia A. Maire for reviewing as quickly as she did, which got this chapter up so fast. Also, Lady Wen, because you think Christopher Plummer is sexy, you get this fluffy chapter dedicated to you! And I'm sorry if any of you like the book _Sister Slam_, I personally did not, and that's why it's in here, cause it's one of the few books I do not like.**

**Nyasia A Maire: I want to thank you for your review, and I'm so happy that you think my story is nice, sweet and cute. hugs**


	7. A Telegram

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** Still don't own it...

**Chapter 7: A Telegram**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_She couldn't breathe, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. "It's fine." She said, breathlessly._

_This was the perfect way to end a perfect picnic. If only Avril had seen this, she would know that their operation was almost a complete success._

* * *

Dinner was going along smoothly, Erik occasionally stealing glances at Christine without the children noticing, and Christine doing the same, as Herr Reyer entered the room. "A telegram for you sir." 

Christine noticed that Avril lit up and looked at Reyer, who nodded subtly. "Children, I'm afraid I have to go to Vienna in the morning."

The children groaned and asked how long he was going to be away. "I hope not very long." He said, glancing at Christine, who was busy trying to ignore the conversation by paying attention to her dessert. "I will be bringing Uncle Naider home with me, he's visiting from Paris."

As the children cheered, Avril excused herself and Christine watched as the girl smiled as she began to run from the doorway. "Fraulein?"

The governess turned to the captain and smiled, the table was empty except for the two of them. "Yes Sir?"

"After the children are in bed, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Of course. I'll just make sure that they're getting ready and I'll join you." She said, rising from her seat and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Christine made her way to the children's bedrooms and smiled when she heard their laughter. However, when she entered the older girls bedroom to say goodnight, she was shocked. Feathers from pillows were everywhere. Christine felt her emerald eyes almost pop out of her head as the children stopped their fight, and looked at their Fraulein. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to get their father angry.

Adam looked at his siblings and then back to Christine. "We just wanted to have some fun…" he stated, his voice falling at the end.

Christine's heart warmed and she smiled. "Well, as long as you promise to be in bed within the next half hour, I promise I won't say a word to father as long as this mess is cleaned up before I come in to take you to breakfast in the morning." She said, closing the door behind her.

She shook her head and went to her bedroom to change into something comfortable, a pair of loose sweatpants, and a sporty tan tank top. Just as she was about to leave to join the Captain, Avril climbed into her bedroom window. "Avril! Where have you been?"

The girl knew when she had been caught and explained the whole situation. She had left dinner to go and see the young man who had delivered the Captain's telegram, Devan Lundon, a boy she had known for a long time. They had come to have a secret relationship behind her father's back, much to her dismay. And according to Avril, they hadn't seen each other since school ended.

"I know I shouldn't have snuck in through your window, but the doors were locked earlier than normal, and I couldn't get in, so I…"

"It's fine Avril, really. Your siblings have a surprise of some sort for you." She said, as they exited her bedroom.

"I think I know what." She said, heading down the hall to her sister's room, where she saw the mass production of feathers flying in the air. "I am so grateful I have my own room." She added, closing the door and going to it.

Christine laughed and walked down the stairs a small skip in her step. She walked to the Captain's Study and knocked softly. "Come in." his booming voice coming through the thick old door.

"You wanted to see me?" she said, closing the door before sitting in a chair by his desk.

"I have news…I am going to be leaving for Vienna in the morning, as you know, and I hope to return before the day is out. I can't stand being in that city for more than a few hours, and the few that I'm there for are going to make me crazy."

Christine chuckled and looked at the Captain, who had a small smirk on his face. "I am bringing my good friend Naider with me, who will be living with us for a little while, which you also know. The reason I wanted you here after dinner is, I wanted to see exactly how long you were intending on staying here with our family."

Confusion crossed her face. _He wants rid of me so soon?_ Erik sensed her question, and answered "I don't mean that I want you gone, I just was curious…" he said, similar to how Adam talked a few moments earlier.

Christine smiled at the moment, _Like father, Like son_. "Well, I just figured that I would return to Ohio when the children return to school, and I would continue working back there. Unless of course, I was needed." She said, her words rushing.

Erik smiled, "The children adore you. I have never seen any of them act like they do when you are around. And I'm afraid that when you go…I'll never have that again…" he whispered, moving to stand before the roaring fire.

"Captain, you've always had this, they've always been there. Never forget that they are always there. They don't hold what you've done against you."

Erik turned to the governess, whose skin and hair were glowing from the faint light the fire provided. She was stunning. "I know they don't…but I do." He whispered, turning away, ashamed with himself.

Christine walked over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't. Not anymore. Your children only want you to spend time with them."

A chill ran through her body as Erik placed his hand on top of hers, and turned to look into her eyes. "Thank you Fraulein. For everything you have done for my family."

She smiled and pulled her hand away reluctantly. "I need to check on the children and make sure they are asleep. Good night Captain." She said, going to the door.

"Good Night…." She closed the door behind her as she left him. "Christine…"

* * *

Dinner was served, and the captain was nowhere to be found. The children were concerned, but their governess was a nervous wreck. Christine couldn't stop thinking about all the worst possible scenario's, and she knew she shouldn't. He was her employer, and even though they had shared a few looks over the dinner table, the way he held her hand when she injured it, and the way they looked at each other last night, Christine knew that she could not allow it to progress any further. She just didn't know how to prevent that. 

"Fraulein Christine?" Arabella's small voice asked, pulling Christine from her trance.

"Yes darling?" she said, smiling at the small brunette.

"Is father coming home soon?"

"I hope so Arabella. I do hope so. It's getting very late out, and his dinner is getting cold." She said, her smile slightly fading as the little girl giggled.

The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence between the seven, and as soon as they finished, Christine put the youngest ones to bed, leaving Avril and Adam alone to finish up a few things before they went to bed.

The teacher just wanted to sleep, but it was not coming easily. Thoughts of the captain were polluting her head, and she couldn't stop. Aggravated, she got out of her bed and threw on some clothes before going downstairs to get a book out of the Captain's study. She walked in, and in the darkness, she looked for something interesting to read. After a few moments, she decided to not read, seeing that all of his books were written in either German, Spanish, and French. "Today is not my day." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"I apologize for that."

Christine turned, shocked that the Captain was right behind her. "Captain! I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to read something, but…"

"All of my books are in a foreign language?" he asked, his mouth forming a wry smile.

She blushed, and leaned against the bookcase. "You took a long time in Vienna today."

"Much to my dismay." He said, slumping into his chair, his head resting against his hand.

"That bad?"

"Worse. Naider decided to spend some of my money. Not that I mind, but I would like to see where some of my funds are going beforehand." He said, a chuckle emerging.

"I hate to come off as nosy, but what exactly did he buy?"

"Enough food and decorations for a party to be held in his honor, and the makings of outfits for my children, and you Fraulein."

"Me? But I've never met him."

"I actually bought that. I want to give you something special to thank you for everything."

Christine blushed as she sat. "I doubt you will let me deny you the pleasure of spoiling me?"

"Of course not. I plan on giving you something nice, and you are going to accept it."

Christine smiled, and couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth. The captain chucked. "I believe someone is tired, and should go to bed. You should too Fraulein. Seven unruly children are going to be running wild tomorrow, seeing that it is the weekend."

She laughed, and bid him good night before running up to her room, where she collapsed on her bed, smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

"We need to do something. Fraulein Christine is leaving as soon as we go back to school. We can't have that." Avril said, flopping down on her bed. 

The four older children sat quietly, and pondered. Suddenly, and idea hit Alexandar. "The party! We can ask father to show us how to waltz, and he'll use Fraulein Christine as a dance partner."

"What if he chooses me?" Avril asked, seeing only one problem.

"Insist that he show us. That we learn better from an example than actually doing it. That's how Fraulein Christine shows us." Adam answered for his younger brother.

"That could work. But a waltz? I already know how to do that….What about a Tango!" Avril exclaimed her eyes wide.

"A what-go?" Alex asked, completely confused.

"It's a very complicated dance, which requires the dance partners to dance very close together. And father wouldn't fee comfortable dancing that with me, so I can ask him to dance with Fraulein Christine." She explained to her younger brother and sister.

"That could actually work." Alana said, realization crossing her face.

"Then it's settled. The party is Friday, and Fraulein Christine and I are going to town tomorrow to get our dresses. Father specially designed hers, and from what I saw in his sketch book, the tango is the perfect dance." Avril said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"How did you get father's sketchbook?" Adam asked. It had been one of his goals in their childhood.

"I have my ways. Now, go to bed, we have a big week ahead of us."

* * *

**GerrysJackie you are my hero. I am so glad I pulled off your favorite scenes and I hope that you will continue to like what I've been writing. Your reviews are so amazing. I'm beginning to love checking my e-mail cause you reply on each individual chapter.**

**And before anyone asks, the trip from Salzburg to Vienna is only 2 hours and 30 minutes approx.  
**


	8. For Me? Really?

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Still don't own it, but ya'll are making me consider buying some...

**Chapter 8: For Me? Really?**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _"Then it's settled. The party is Friday, and Fraulein Christine and I are going to town tomorrow to get our dresses. Father specially designed hers, and from what I saw in his sketch book, the tango is the perfect dance." Avril said, a mischievous smile on her face._

_"How did you get father's sketchbook?" Adam asked. It had been one of his goals in their childhood._

_"I have my ways. Now, go to bed, we have a big week ahead of us."_

* * *

Christine looked at herself in the mirror, completely shocked at what the captain had designed specifically for her. _This can't be real. He couldn't have. Not something like this._ She thought, continuing to look at herself. The bodice was a black corset atop a white lace bustier with cap sleeves. The skirt was long and flowing, the color of red roses in full bloom, with a slit running up the left side to just above her knee. 

"Fraulein? Why don't you come out so I can see?" Avril asked, a smile on her face, full knowing what she was wearing.

The brunette sighed and walked out of the dressing room to where Avril was standing, dressed in her gown for Friday evening, a soft blue floor-length dress, with a halter neckline, accentuating her beautiful shoulders. The teenager gasped at the dress. It was much prettier in person than on paper. "That's gorgeous. Father did a wonderful job." She whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"Do you think so? I've never worn anything so…so…"

"Formal?"

"Revealing was the word I was looking for…But I do like it." She admitted.

Avril smiled and went to change into her day clothes, leaving Christine to her thoughts as she changed herself. _I can't believe he designed something like this for me._ She thought, touching the soft fabric as she stood before it in her corduroys and white button down shirt.

Christine exited the dressing room, and found Avril standing by the door talking with a young man. She smiled and went to get their dresses wrapped. A few moments later, Avril joined her, a huge smile on her face. "Who was that?" the adult asked, a smile crossing her own face.

"That was Devin. He was passing through, and when he saw me, he had to stop and at least say hi." She said, her smile growing with every word.

"Ah, young love. I remember it well." She said, laughing as she took their packages.

Avril blushed and followed her Fraulein to the car to head home.

* * *

Erik was pacing. He was completely aggravated by this whole party for his good friend, and wanted nothing more to do with it. But the invites had already been sent out, and he couldn't cancel. He settled into his leather desk chair and tried to think of a way out of this God-forsaken party. "Come on old chum. I promise it won't be that bad." The Parisian said, sitting across from him, his foreign accent influencing his speech. 

"In your opinion. I haven't had a dinner party since before Arabella was born." The masked captain said, running a hand through his mahogany mane.

"Erik, I assure you everything will run smoothly."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled, going to the window. Down below him were his children running around playing tag, but that's not what interested him. The young brunette sitting under the tree with his youngest daughter, braiding her hair and telling a tale was absolutely stunning.

Naider noticed and smiled to himself. His children were right, their father had found love again. But knowing him he wouldn't do anything about it. The children had told him of their plan upon his arrival, while Erik went to his study, and he was resistant, but now, he completely agreed with them. "You know, the Baroness Gudicelli will be there." He said, trying to get some sort of reaction from his friend.

"God almighty Naider! You just _had _to invite that wench, didn't you?" Erik yelped, rage filling his eyes.

"If I didn't, she would have come anyway. She _is_ the most sociable woman in all of Europe. Besides, she won't be your dinner partner, I invited her as mine."

"Thank God for small miracles." Erik muttered, sitting back into his chair.

Naider laughed, "Who are you going to invite? Avril? She is growing up to be very beautiful. Just like her mother."

"She is very much like Staci isn't she?" Erik asked, mostly to himself as he looked at their last family portrait on his desk. It was taken a few months after Staci had gotten pregnant with Arabella, and on her was a small bump, her face full of joy.

"Very much so. You're going to have to beat the boys off with a stick pretty soon, with school starting up in a month and a half."

"I am actually thinking of having them home schooled…Fraulein Christine is doing such a wonderful job with them, and they love her very much."

"It's an idea. I wonder if Fraulein Christine has decided who she would like to attend with…" Naider said, an impish smile on his face.

Erik got up from his seat and left the Parisian in his chair, a little confused by this sudden action. He was a man on a mission, as he made his way to the patio where the children had resided to have lunch. "Fraulein, may I speak with you for a moment?" the captain asked, startling the young woman.

"Of course. Excuse me children, I'll just be a moment." She said, standing to follow him to the study, where she saw Naider. "Good afternoon Herr Marcheze."

"Please Fraulein, call me Naider." He said in passing.

Christine smiled, and sat across from the Captain, a little nervous. He always had this sort of effect on her, even at dinner time, Christine felt so nervous she could hardly eat. Maybe that's why she had begun to loose a little weight…

"Fraulein, I wanted to ask you…Well, I wanted to know ….ifyouwouldbemydinnerpartnerattheparty…." Erik asked, rushing his words at the end.

"I'm sorry Captain, what was that?" she asked, completely confused.

_Get it together man! She's going to think you are a complete idiot!_ "I wanted to ask you to be my dinner partner at the party tomorrow." He said, just barely getting the words out.

A grin crossed Christine's face, "I would like that very much captain." She whispered, her stomach in knots.

"Wundabar. I hope you like your dress. I know Avril did, she couldn't hush about it last night." He said, a laugh escaping him.

A blush creped along her cheeks and her smile became shy. "It's absolutely beautiful. I thank you so much for it. I've never had something so nice before." She whispered.

"You're quite welcome Fraulein. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure Naider isn't corrupting my children."

Christine laughed and followed him. "Surely he isn't that bad?"

"Well, he has his moments."

* * *

Christine was lying in her bed, about to go to sleep when a knock came to her door. "Come in." she answered, pulling her covers up. 

"Good evening Fraulein." The captain said, entering her room.

She smiled in greeting, "Good evening. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just wanted to give this to you. I found it in my library, and I thought you would like it." He said, handing her a small book.

"What's this? A book in English? And it's Shakespeare's sonnets. Thank you so much Captain. I appreciate it greatly."

"You're quite welcome Fraulein. Good night now." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Good night." She whispered to the door, a smile on her face as she began to read.

"_Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,  
And each doth good turns now unto the other:  
When that mine eye is famish'd for a look,  
Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,  
With my love's picture then my eye doth feast,  
And to the painted banquet bids my heart;  
Another time mine eye is my heart's guest,  
And in his thoughts of love doth share a part:  
So, either by thy picture or my love,  
Thy self away, art present still with me;  
For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move,  
And I am still with them, and they with thee;  
Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight  
Awakes my heart, to heart's and eye's delight._"

-Shakespeare's Sonnet #47

* * *

**I honestly love all of you. I hadn't intended to post this much so fast! Ya'll are beginning to catch up with what I've written! I hadn't intended to post this chapter until May 10th! See, all of your reviews are making me so happy, I'm throwing the schedule out of the book!**

**MJ Mod: You're so cool. I love your reviews!**

**Nyasia A Maire: I'm so happy you like the tango! I hope ya like what I wrote to depict it. It took a while.**

**and to everyone else that reviewed, and I can't find it on my hotmail, I love you so much and keep on reviewing!  
**


	9. The Ball

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **I officially love all of you! But, I still don't own Phantom or Sound of Music…. For those of you who want to, the inspiration for Erik and Christine's outfits is on deviantart, under Ebony and Crimson by Mira-Jade.

**Chapter 9: The Ball**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_"What's this? A book in English? And it's Shakespeare's sonnets. Thank you so much Captain. I appreciate it greatly."_

"_You're quite welcome Fraulein. Good night now." He said, closing the door behind him._

"_Good night." She whispered to the door, a smile on her face as she began to read._

* * *

She knew she was running late, but she didn't care. Christine was actually scared to go outside of her room. Her dress was clinging to every curve of her body, her long brown curls were pulled back and held in place by strands of rhinestones, a small rose sitting upon the crown of her head. She admitted to herself that she looked pretty, but she felt beautiful. 

"Fraulein? Are you almost ready?" Avril's voice came through the door.

"Almost." She managed to squeak out before pulling on her long opera-length black gloves.

When Christine opened the door, she saw that not only was Avril waiting for her, but so were the rest of the children. Jaws dropped, eyes bulged, and smiles grew as they looked upon their governess. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, leading them out the back to the garden.

"You look really pretty Fraulein." Arabella said, smiling.

"Thank you Arabella."

Upon reaching the garden, the children were drawn to the opened French doors that led into the grand ball room. Christine began to grow self-conscious at what she was wearing, and moved to the back of the hedged gardens. She found a stone bench and made herself comfortable. She smiled when she saw the children talk and begin to dance with each other. "You didn't tell me you could dance."

The children laughed, "We're not very good." Avril said, smiling as she heard the song she requested come on. _The Tango de Roxanne_, the perfect Argentine Tango.

The captain was making rounds, dressed in his best black naval suit and cloak, his black mask concealing the upper portion of his face, and decided to find his children, but upon finding them, he saw Fraulein Christine, and nearly fell over. She was stunning. He smiled at his children, who had yet to see him. Except Avril, who had a very playful smile on her face. "Father! Can you show us the tango? I remember you danced it so lovely."

He smiled as Christine blushed upon his arrival, and he walked to her. _ She's so beautiful…_

"I beg your pardon, Captain?" Christine asked, a little confused.

_Did I say that out loud? Fix this Erik. Change the subject! _"Help me out?" he asked, giving her his hand.

She looked at his black-gloved hand and slid her own atop it. "Well, just this once."

They began their dance with a Salida, walking toward each other to the center of the garden patio. Erik pulled her to him, causing their chests to collide in the fashion associated with traditional Argentine Tango dancing. Soon, Christine found herself avoiding the Captain's heavy gaze. She looked behind him, at his tie, one of the medals on his suit lapel, but finally she gave in to looking into his deep, deep blue eyes. Upon that one glance, she found something that was there, that she had never seen before, at least not from the Captain….it reminded her of how Raoul would look at her when she knew he wanted her, but couldn't, not until their wedding. But now, Christine was having the same feeling, and tried to conceal it, twirling away, taking the dance into her own hands.

Erik growled, a smile on his face as he made his was in another Salida, attempting to take control again. He pulled her back, his arms resting around her waist, hers, around his neck, their mouths very close to each other. Neither had heard the music stop, they were so caught up in each other's gaze.

"Erik, darling!" a shrill voice came from the French doors.

The Captain was so happy his back was turned, and he allowed himself to groan silently, a look of complete annoyance. "Remind me to kill Naider in his sleep tonight." He muttered, causing a silent chuckle to come from Christine, as he turned to the one thing he did not want to see. "Baroness Gudicelli. How wonderful of you to make it. I would like for you to meet a good friend of mine, Fraulein Christine Kesselman. She's visiting from America." Erik said, looking to his older children, who knew that it was time for them to return inside.

"Fraulein? Child, surely you have been married?"

"I was engaged, but that, sadly ended badly." Christine said, allowing Erik to take her arm protectively.

"Ah. He cheated on you didn't he. I know how that is."

"For your information Baroness, I do not believe that is any of your business, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not assume things that you do not know." Erik barked, rage filling his eyes as he led Christine back to the house through the hedged garden.

When the two were out of earshot, Erik looked at Christine, who had a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling? What she did was horrible."

"Yes, it was, but you saved me." She whispered, squeezing his arm in thanks.

Erik smiled at her, and they continued their walk to the dining room in silence.

* * *

Christine was trying to be interested in the conversation at the dinner table, but was having a horrible time, seeing that it was all being spoken in German. She would look at the Captain sitting beside her, and he would smile at her, which made her want to continue to stay. He leaned over and whispered, "You're not missing much. The women are talking about the latest fashion styles, and I've lost track of what the men have been saying." 

"Why's that?"

"I will tell you later." He said, giving her a small wink.

The beautiful brunette smiled, and continued eating her dinner. Avril leaned over to talk to her Fraulein. "Are you bored?"

"I don't have any clue what's going on. I've decided to nod when I think I'm supposed to."

"I'm more tired than bored. Adam was playing his guitar late into the night."

Christine laughed quietly. "Let me see if I can get you out of here."

"Thank you." Avril said, completely grateful.

She leaned over toward Erik, and coughed slightly. He looked at her, and she mouthed, 'Avril.'

He nodded, and Christine smiled at the teenager, who excused herself from dinner. Dessert was served, and Christine noticed that Arabella and Amiee weren't as enthusiastic as they usually were. She looked at a nearby clock and found that it was half past nine, which meant that they were an hour past their bed time. _No wonder they're unresponsive_. She stood and went to them. "Would you like a bedtime story tonight, or do you want to just go to sleep?"

"Sleep. Please Fraulein? Can we just sleep?" the youngest asked, wiping her eyes.

"Of course darling." She said, pulling her into her arm, and Amiee into the other.

Erik was amazed, she was carrying his two youngest children at the same time. He hadn't been able to master that yet. The brunette goddess turned to him, asking for permission to leave herself. He grinned, and she left to put the two to bed.

When she returned to her seat, Christine was smiling, and Erik noticed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Are you going to share your secret to happiness? I could use some right about now." Erik said, his boredom becoming completely apparent.

"Let me just say that your children are completely amazing." She said, taking a bite of her dessert.

Erik smirked, and returned to his conversation with Naider, and a few of his naval buddies. Christine continued to eat her dessert, and looked around the table. Their garb was amazingly beautiful, the ladies looked lovely, and the gentlemen looked very handsome. Except for the Baroness Gudicelli. Her dress was very ornate, and the diamonds dripping from her ears and neck were so big, Christine couldn't decide if they were real or not. But other than those few facts, she _did_ look very beautiful, her fiery hair pulled up into a French twist, and her face was dusted lightly with makeup, emphasizing her hazel eyes. Other than her horrible attitude, Christine thought that the Baroness was a quite lovely lady.

Dessert ended, and the Captain announced that dancing would continue in the ball room. Christine remained in her chair, since her dessert wasn't finished, and watched as some of the servants began to clean. She felt uncomfortable, seeing that _she_, herself, was indeed a servant in this house, and she wasn't helping. She took her plates, and followed some into the kitchen, but was then chased out by Frau Giry. "You'll get something on that beautiful gown of yours, and the Captain will have my head. Go out and have some fun tonight Fraulein, you of all people deserve it."

Christine left the kitchen, and ran into something solid, warm, and very soft. She looked up, and saw the blue eyes of the captain. "I'm so sorry sir." She said, backing away from him.

He simply smiled, and took her arm. "It's not a problem Fraulein. Now, come with me and lets dance."

The night went well into the late hours, and Christine found herself falling asleep standing up. The captain noticed, and took her aside from the ballroom. "Sleepy Fraulein?"

She nodded, and smiled softly. "I don't want to go to bed though. This is my first ball." She whispered shyly.

Erik grinned at her shyness, and took her hand. "I will request that the rest of the night be spent with slow songs, so that I may hold you up as we dance."

Christine's smile grew, and she followed him to the dance floor, where he sent the conductor a small sign and slow music began to play. Erik held her tightly and she couldn't help herself as she laid her head against his beating heart, which began to lull her to sleep. She lifted her head to see his eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me." He said, smiling.

"I am too."

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this story fully!**

**I'm just kiddin ya'll. The next chapter will be up shortly, and is SO going to make up for this being so short. To all who have reviewed today, I just have one thing to say. After the next chapter, don't expect so many updates in such a short time. I am only halfway through chapter 11, and am editing chapter ten, so when I get that done, I'll post. All of your reviews have been a wonderful thing for me to look forward to, and I forsee a long long night ahead of me as I am going to try to get ahead of ya'll.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lysi Marie  
**


	10. Finally!

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I don't own **Phantom **or **Sound of Music. **This long, long chapter is dedicated to GerrysJackie, and MJ Mod, two reviewers who have given me much joy today in their positive reviews. You two are AWESOME!

**Chapter 10: Finally!**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _Christine's smile grew, and she followed him to the dance floor, where he sent the conductor a small sign and slow music began to play. Erik held her tightly and she couldn't help herself as she laid her head against his beating heart, which began to lull her to sleep. She lifted her head to see his eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me." He said, smiling._

"_I am too."

* * *

_

It was so close to daylight, and Christine was lying in her bed. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. _Just as I thought. Five minutes since the last time I looked._ She thought getting out of bed. _Why can't I sleep? I am so tired, but there are so many thoughts going through my head._

Christine pulled her robe on over her skimpy pajama's and walked out of her room, sneaking down the stairs quietly, making her way to the outdoor patio. She loved the gardens here at the villa, and she knew that in less than a month and a half, she would have to leave this beautiful place, the children….and _him_. She couldn't help it anymore, she had to admit to herself that she was indeed in love with the captain. Everything about him made her feel like she was alive, like the world was just beginning. His mask didn't bother her, it added to who he was. It was a part of him, and it was her favorite…that she had seen at least.

_I should not be thinking about that!_ She thought, making her way to the glass gazebo, where she leaned against the cool glass, causing a slight chill to run through her. "Evening." a familiar voice asked, causing her to jump.

"Captain! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked, moving away from the gazebo.

"No, I couldn't sleep either, and I was out on my balcony and saw you, so I thought I should join you." He explained, sitting on a nearby stone bench.

Christine sat beside him, and shuddered as a wind blew through. "Cold? What are you wearing under there?"

She blushed and rose to enter the gazebo. "Christine?" he asked, following her.

The woman gasped, noticing he didn't call her Frauleign, like he normally did. She turned, and he smiled at her surprise as she noticed how close they were. Erik knew he was taking a chance at this, and it could blow up in his face, but he wanted this…no, he _needed_ this. She was what made him realize his children, that his life was worth living, and when she was near, he felt like a normal man. Not the monster everyone thought and knew him to be.

Christine's breathing slowed, and she felt dizzy at how close he was to her. Her eyes were moving all across his face, unable to focus. His cologne filled her nose…_Armani…God, he's perfect._ She thought irrationally.

Erik smiled at her, she was intoxicated, and he wasn't much better. Deciding that this was his moment, he tilted her head toward his, and pulled her closer. "I love you." He whispered, their mouths finally meeting in a soft kiss.

It was heaven, her mouth perfectly fit his, so soft and full underneath his. It was everything he had dreamed and more. Desiring something further, Erik moved his mouth from hers, and trailed soft kisses down her throat to where her neck met her shoulder. She tasted like peaches and cream, and smelled just as good. "God, you're so sweet." He moaned into her neck.

Christine was going mad. Everything she wanted he had done, she had never felt this way with Raoul, and it excited her. She ran her hands through his ebony locks and tightened her grasp as he licked her collar bone. He chuckled, causing her to groan in response. "Erik…Erik…Erik… Oh God Erik…" she whispered, pulling his head up to hers, capturing his mouth with hers.

She took control, and let her hands roam around his back, her fingernails drawing lazy circles. Erik knew this was going too far as he felt something he hadn't in a very, very, _very_, long time. "Christine…" he said, pulling away, his hand against the glass of the gazebo beside her head.

Their breathing was heavy and disoriented as they locked eyes. "As much as I would love for this to continue, it is very late, and I do not want one of the children to be wandering around and find us in an unprofessional situation. To them, we're simply business partners. But, that may change in a little while." he said, caressing her chin.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not very cold anymore." She whispered, nuzzling her face in his neck.

He laughed. "You never did answer my question."

She blushed profusely, and turned her head away from him. "What? It can't be that bad. It's not like you're nak… Christine? Are you wearing _anything_?"

She pulled away, "Yes! It's just not…appropriate for your children to see." She said, an embarrassed smile on her face.

Erik whined. "I had to ask didn't I?"

Christine laughed and took his arm as they walked toward the house. "I should go to bed. I have to care for seven _unruly_ children in the morning, who are more than likely going to wear me out."

"Poor thing. Do you want me to kiss you and make you feel better?" he joked.

She smiled and stepped in front of him as they entered the building. "Of course. I do need a good night kiss." She pouted.

"You are so adorable." He said, gently kissing her. "I love you Christine." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I you. Good night." She said, kissing his cheek before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

Erik watched her go, and knew that he had done right by crossing the boarder tonight.

* * *

When Christine awoke that morning, she couldn't breathe. Literally, she could not breathe. Her nose was filled, her throat tight, and every one of her muscles ached. "Oh God, you have got to be kidding me." She said trying to get out of bed, her voice raspy. 

She saw the clock, and saw that it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. She quickly showered and dressed, and as she was about to go downstairs, someone knocked on her door. "Come in." her voice said, betraying how bad she felt.

"Christine? You don't sound so good." The captain said, closing the door behind him.

"I feel like death warmed up." She said, leaning against his chest.

Erik wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Why don't you take today off. I'll take care of the children and I'll check up on you."

"Oh Captain, I can't ask that of you." She said moving toward the door.

"Christine. You are not well, and need rest. Just relax today and if you get to feeling any better later, maybe I will let you take care of them." He said, kissing her forehead softly. "Promise me?"

Christine nodded and he tucked her hair behind her ears. "I want you to feel better. I'll come see you soon." He whispered against her skin.

She nodded again and crawled under the covers as Erik walked out. She rolled over and cuddled with one of her pillows and thought of the captain as she welcomed sleep.

Erik had explained to the children that Frauleign Christine was very ill and needed the day off. Avril and Adam took charge, and agreed to take care of the younger ones just for today, and he decided to allow them to take the day off from their lessons and play outside. After that was taken care of, he went to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl of soup for Christine to eat to make her feel better.

He took the tray up to her room, and upon opening the door, he smiled. There she was, lying partially under the covers, one leg hanging out of the bed as one arm was draped across her tummy, the other across her eyes. Erik placed the tray on her bedside table, and sat beside her on the opposite side of the bed. He took a book off of a nearby bookcase, and began to read as the beauty beside him rested, snoring softly.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring in the window, and shone upon the couple cuddled together in the bed. Both had been sleeping for quite some time, and Christine had just begun to wake. Erik noticed and woke himself feeling her cold feet against his leg through his suit pants. He opened an eye, and saw her leg above the covers, and smiled. 

She yawned, and lazily opened her eyes revealing her love lying beside her. "Good morning." He whispered, before gently kissing her forehead.

"Mmm, I feel much better." She whispered, snuggling a little closer.

"I'm glad to hear that. But, your feet, tsk tsk tsk."

Christine's eyes widened. "What's wrong with my feet?"

"They are very, _very_ cold, and are against my legs."

She laughed quietly, and moved to stand. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling her down to the bed, kissing her as she landed.

* * *

Avril smiled as she ate her dinner. Unbeknownst to her father, she saw that he and Fraulein Christine were almost staring at each other, dreamily. _The plan is going swimmingly._ She thought, cutting up her steak. 

"Fraulein?" she asked, taking a small bite.

But Avril didn't get a response. Christine was off in dreamland, as she looked at the captain from behind her lashes as she ate.

"Fraulein?" Avril asked again, a little louder.

Christine dropped her fork, a little shocked, and looked at the oldest daughter. "Yes, Avril?"

The teen smiled, and asked her question, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better dear. Thank you."

"Would it be possible to go on another picnic tomorrow, weather permitting?" Adam asked, figuring if they had their fraulein's attention, they'd better inquire quickly.

"If your father permits."she said, looking at the Captain, her eyes smiling.

"Of course Chri-Fraulein."

Avril and Adam noticed their father's slip, and looked at him, shocked. The captain acted like nothing happened, and continued to eat. The twins shared a knowing look, and excused themselves, claiming that they were too tired to eat their dessert.

Upon entering Avril's room, Adam turned to her, "Is this what we really want?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion filling Avril's head.

"I know you saw the way they looked at each other. Father is falling in love with Fraulein Christine!"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked lightly.

"I do _not_ want a replacement mother Avril. You might, but I don't. Fraulein Christine is a wonderful person, do not get me wrong, but I do not want someone to take over our mother's place."

Tears filled Avril's eyes, "Adam, you know Christine wouldn't do that. She cares too much about us to want to take over mother's place. She would be herself, not some carbon copy of how mother was."

"Avril, think of Arabella and Amiee. They have never known any different."

"But they need a mother Adam. They are missing out on what we had when we were growing up. We had four years with mother and father alone. Amiee had only two with them, and Arabella has only known the harsh side of father." She said, her tears falling freely.

Adam huffed a sigh, and looked at his sister. "I'm sorry. You're right. I guess I'm overreacting. I just miss mother so much." He said, letting his own tears fall.

The two siblings hugged, both deciding to let the pieces of their past be just that…Memories that deserved to be relived in certain moments, and to accept what would come their way concerning Fraulein Christine and their Father.

* * *

The two younger children were lying in their beds when it happened. "Fraulein?" 

"Yes Arabella?"

"Are you and father going to get married?"

Shock filled both adults. "What…What would make you think that?" Christine asked, shock causing her to answer a few moments late.

"Because you're going to have to go away, and I don't want you to." The little girl said, wrapping her arms around her Fraulein.

"Oh darling. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You have forty days of fun with me yet."

"Really?!" Arabella asked, happiness filling her eyes.

"Really. Now, it's time for both of you to go to bed. Say goodnight to your father."

"Good night Father, Good night Fraulein." The two darlings said in unison.

It wasn't until later that evening, when Erik and Christine were walking along the coast of the lake that the subject came back up. "Children say the damnedest things." Erik said, holding Christine's hand as they reached the end of the coastline.

She laughed and held his arm. "That they do. Innocence of youth."

Erik stopped them as they were walking, and looked at what Christine was wearing. A light blue halter dress that ended just below her knees, with his jacket resting against her shoulders. "What is it?" she said, noting his silence.

"Nothing. I was just reveling in your beauty." He said, a smile on his face as he kissed her.

Christine giggled against his mouth, and hugged him. "I love you Erik. So, so much."

Erik pulled her close as the moon rose, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Christine. I love you too."

----

**Yay! They're finally together! Some conflict with siblings and a very cute innocent moment with the children give this piece it's charm. I really like this chapter. Pure Fluff, such a wonderful thing.**


	11. I Trust You

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** Still don't own it…

**Chapter 11: I Trust You**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _"Nothing. I was just reveling in your beauty." He said, a smile on his face as he kissed her._

_Christine giggled against his mouth, and hugged him. "I love you Erik. So, so much."_

_Erik pulled her close as the moon rose, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Christine. I love you too." _

_

* * *

_Christine woke to the sound of crying. She immediately ran from her room to Amiee and Arabella's room, where she found little Arabella in her father's arms, crying softly as he hummed a small lullaby to soothe her. Spying from the doorway, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene before her, and nearly cried herself when she realized what song he was singing to her. 

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes,_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_These are a few of my favorite things…"_

She turned and smiled as she returned to her room while he put the little girl back to bed. "Psst."

Christine spun around, and saw the Captain smiling at her. "Good evening Captain."

He walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. "She had a nightmare." He whispered, walking with her to his study.

"I gathered. Is she all right?"

"Just fine. She loves that song you taught her."

Christine grinned, sitting on the couch beside Erik. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before she spoke. "Tell me the weirdest thing you have ever done."

"What?" Erik asked, baffled.

"I know, random topic, but I want to know more about you."

He laughed softly and gazed into the fire, remembering the memory. "I was staying with a few of my navy buddies, and Naider at a hotel in a small town in Tennessee. We were very drunk, and somehow, I set the hotel on fire."

Christine's shoulders began to shake with silent laughter, but it didn't help, because soon, she was laughing loudly. "Wow." She said, wiping away tears from her red face.

"I didn't think it was that funny." He said, putting a little pout on his face. "Tell me yours."

She blushed, and looked to the floor embarrassed. "My family had a reunion at Cedar Point a couple of years ago, and I thought I saw my uncle, and as I joke, I ran up to him, and slapped him square on the butt."

Erik burst out, laughing hard. "I already know what happened. It wasn't him, was it?"

She shook her head, and slapped him playfully. "It was very embarrassing."

After a few moments, Erik found himself sitting on the couch, his love leaning against him, gazing at the flames of the dying fire. "Tell me more about your family." He whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Okay…My mom is originally from Germany. She's very overprotective, and since I'm the baby, she's always worried about me."

"Overprotective?"

"She carries my umbilical cord in her purse Erik."

Their laughter filled the room, as Christine continued. "My dad is great though. He's from the Bronx, and full of life. He always makes me laugh. My brothers, well, in short, they're crazy. Craig was the leader of the three musketeers. He would arrange the sabotages on me, and Christopher and Caleb would go through with it and get in trouble for it. They never did learn to stop though."

Erik pulled her closer and kissed her cheeks. "That sounds an awful lot like my children. Avril and Adam would be the ones to organize the whole shebang, and Alana and Alex would execute it. Only I punished all four of them. Amiee and Arabella have seemed to escape the 'torture the governess' stage."

She giggled, and kissed his chin. "I love spending time with you, but I do need to go back to bed. Your children need an energetic teacher in the morning."

He kissed her softly, and walked with her to her room, where they kissed once more before parting to sleep, both dreaming of the other.

* * *

Alex was working on his English report when Fraulein Christine returned from her phone call. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the children were worried about what had happened, but none had the courage to ask why. The room remained silent until their father came in, and asked for Christine to join him. When the door closed, and Amiee and Arabella were let outside for their recess, was when the four older children began their questioning. "Fraulein Christine did not look good. Do you think that it was something Father did?" Alana asked, worriedly. 

"I'm sure father had nothing to do with what happened. He hadn't seen her and besides, she had a phone call. Maybe it was something important." Avril said, hiding her own worried state of mind.

"Do you think it was about her brother? The one in the rain forest?" Alex asked, seeing that he was very much so intrigued by the idea of doing research in one of the most beautiful places in the world.

"Whatever it was, it was big enough to drive her to tears, it was huge." Adam said, his eyes filled with truthful concern.

The children shared a knowing look, and returned to their studies at their desks, slightly distracted by what caused their Fraulein, who they had come to love, to be driven to tears.

_Meanwhile…_

Erik heard Christine's sobs from his study, and went to find her, but realized she had calmed down and returned to the children. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. After contemplating whether to go in and take her to his study to talk or to let her be, Erik walked into the classroom, and asked if she would come with him to answer a few questions. Before she came, he asked Naider to go and take littles out for recess.

When she came in, Erik walked up to her, and enveloped her in his arms, causing Christine to fell completely secure. They stood like that for what seemed like forever before they pulled apart, Erik holding her hand and leading her to the couch. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, a small tear falling from her eye.

He wiped it away, and pulled her closer. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be here for you. I'm going to have Naider tell the children to take today off from their lessons. They deserve it."

"I feel bad because I came here to teach your children and here I am loving you, whether or not I should."

Erik smiled, "You've done more than your share of teaching. You brought happiness and love back into our house. I love you Christine."

Her smile beamed, and her tears subsided. "I love you too." She murmured, nuzzling closer.

* * *

The evening was coming to an end, but Erik and Christine hardly noticed the day at all, they hadn't moved from their position from earlier that day. Naider had taken care of the children, telling them that Fraulein Christine wasn't feeling well, and that their father had business to attend to. He just didn't tell them that his business was Fraulein Christine. "I have something for you." Erik finally said, causing Christine to move for the first time in a while. 

"What is it?" excitement filling her voice.

"Close your eyes."

She did so obediently, and waited. "No peaking." He said, his voice getting distant.

Her head turned to where his voice was going, but little did she know, Erik was throwing his voice. He was kneeling before her, a long, sleek box in his hands. He opened it, and smiled. "Open your eyes."

Christine was hesitant, but opened her eyelids slowly and gasped when she saw what Erik had for her. A beautiful emerald teardrop necklace with small diamonds on the y-chain. "Oh Erik. It's gorgeous." She said, breathlessly.

"Let me put it on you." He said, a smirk on his face.

She turned, pulling her hair back, and let the cool platinum lay against her skin, Erik's fingertips brushing against her neck. Christine couldn't help herself as she pulled him close in a warm embrace, "Thank you so much Erik. I don't deserve this." She said, her voice filled with tears.

"I love you, which means you deserve everything." He said, leaning against the couch, bringing Christine with him.

A few seconds passed, and a roguish smile crossed Christine's mouth. She let her fingers nimbly undo the buttons on Erik's suit jacket. "Christine, what are you…"

"Don't you get uncomfortable in that suit all the time?" she asked innocently.

"I guess…"

Christine let her hands slide down his strong arms, pulling his jacket off. "And your tie, that has to get very tiresome." She added, undoing that, and throwing it where the jacket landed.

Erik was chuckling by now. She was absolutely adorable. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, and he stopped. "Christine." He growled, not so much mean, but a little playful himself.

"Just a few. You need to get comfortable." But in her talking, Christine had undone all of the buttons, and his shirt landed on the floor.

When she looked at him, he was wearing a white muscle cut shirt, his black suit pants, and his mask. Christine didn't know how to approach it, but she knew it needed to be soon. "Erik, I need to ask you something."

He sighed, "Is it about my mask?"

She nodded, looking to the floor. _I knew this was the wrong time. I'm such an idiot._

"I knew I needed to tell you. I just didn't know how to." He said, his story beginning.

"As you know, I was a naval officer. I was known as a monster, cruel to everyone including my crew. This was quite the opposite, and I never knew where those horrible rumors started, but I began believing them myself a little while after Staci died. Anyway, on one of our excursions, we were attacked suddenly. Our radiation chamber became ruptured, and no one on board knew how to fix it. Except for me. I spent well over the amount of time that a person should spend in a radiation chamber, and as I was working, some radiation reached my face, scarring it to the point where it couldn't be fixed. This all happened three months before Staci and I were to wed, and upon my arrival home, I didn't know how she would react. She didn't even care, and we married and lived our lives.

"Truly it's a horrible sight to see, which is why I wear the mask. Only Staci and Naider have seen me without it. I haven't shown the children, but they do know what lies beneath. I trust you completely Christine." He said, finishing his story.

Christine was sitting beside him, holding his hand tightly when he removed the mask. It didn't shock her, or scare her, but it did intrigue her. "Can I touch it?" she whispered, her hand moving to the scarred cheek.

He nodded, and watched her face with amazement. As her hand ran over the reddened folds of deadened skin, and bumps, her face didn't show any sign of repulsiveness, but that of love and kindness. A smile crossed her face as she gently caressed him, and she kissed both his perfect cheek and his ruined one. "You're beautiful. I love you so much Erik." She whispered, fully sincere.

Erik kissed her, and held her close. "I love you too darling."

The day had it's ups and downs, and the beginning of love was continuing on its course. But little did the two lovers know that trials and tribulation were on their way.

* * *

**I hope that answered some questions! Time for Reviewer Replies.**

**Lady Wen: Quite right about the Tango de Roxanne, that's the reason why I chose it. I have DVR, and recorded TSOM until I get the DVD. I hope this did your question justice.**

**GerrysJackie:Your reviews make me laugh. You're so cool, and I am so happy you're enjoying my story. In my lurking years, I got to read _Above the Hurting Places_ and _MAN OF SORROWS_, and I absolutely loved them. I'm sorry for not reviewing, but I do hope that you liked the fluff in Chapter 10 that I dedicated to you!**

**MJ Mod: You are quite welcome! I'm sorry that you had to work this morning, but if it makes you feel any better, I have school. I'm so happy that you like is so far.**

**Nyasia A. Maire: You inspired it! I went back and wrote that lil bit just for you! I'm glad you liked it.**


	12. Falling

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I OWN IT! YAY! dances Mexican Hat Dance (ok, not really, but that's what I'd do…)**

**Chapter 12: Falling…**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _Erik kissed her, and held her close. "I love you too darling." _

_The day had it's ups and downs, and the beginning of love was continuing on its course. But little did the two lovers know that trials and tribulation were on their way._

* * *

It had been weighing on her mind for far too long. If Christine didn't leave Austria now, she knew she never would, and it would be too late. But she couldn't tell Erik what was wrong, he would want to come with her. There was only one way to get out, but Christine didn't want to take that route. But her father could be dying, and she wouldn't be there, but with Erik, not knowing what will happen. She had two choices: leave Erik and Austria and explore what she's feeling, or stay and not be there for her family. 

_I don't want to go. I REALLY don't want to go._ She thought, tears falling from her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, and dressed into her outfit for the day, a blue and white polka-dot dress. Christine went into her bathroom, and pulled her curls back with a blue headband, and applied a soft amount of make-up before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone was waiting, and when she took her seat, she looked in front of her, and saw the Captain smiling at her. She smiled slightly back, and began to eat her breakfast. She couldn't look at him, knowing what she had to do. She was able to finish her food, and go upstairs before the children, claiming she had extra work to do for today.

Avril, Adam, Alex, Alana, and their father all sensed that something was completely wrong with their fraulein. Whatever it was, they didn't know, but they had an inkling that it had to do with that phone call she got two days ago.

Upon entering the class room, the children saw Fraulein Christine standing before them, a smile on her face. "I know that you have been working so hard, and to reward you, I have decided that we will go on a picnic to our mountain." She said, revealing a basket from behind her back.

The children were so excited that they ran down the stairs, with the picnic basket, and out to the patio to begin their walk without their Fraulein. Christine knew that the younger children would be all right with their older siblings, and she saw her opportunity to speak with Erik. _Oh God, I feel sick._

* * *

Upon getting permission, Christine entered the Captain's study, all of her nerves on end. He was busy writing a letter, and she waited patiently standing before his desk. She couldn't understand the German he was writing, but his writing was very elegant as his left hand swept the letters onto the ivory stationary. He quickly scrawled his name, and folded the letter, and placed it into an envelope. 

"Now, what would you like?" he asked, moving to stand beside her, taking her hand in his.

Christine bit her lip, and walked to the window, leaving a confused Erik behind her. "This isn't easy for me to say, so I'm going to have to say it slow." She whispered, looking out at the lake, knowing that if she looked at him, she couldn't do it.

"All right. Go ahead." He said, moving to stand behind her.

"I can't stay here any more….I have to go home."

Erik's eyes hardened slightly. "I thought you liked it here. Was it something the children did?" he asked, his voice icy.

She shook her head. "No. It wasn't the children. They've been perfect." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Was it something I did? Did I hurt you in any way?" he continued to pursue her.

She turned to him. "Never. I just need to go."

Erik saw the tears in her eyes, and knew she was holding something from him. "What are you hiding? Why can't you tell me?" he asked, pinning her against the wall.

"Nothing Captain. I…I want to go. Please, just let me go." Christine added, her tears falling.

"You want to leave so badly?" Erik said, his voice rising. "Then get the hell away from me. I never want to see you again, understand?!"

Christine ran from him, her tears blurring her vision, and she nearly fell into her bedroom. She angrily threw her clothes into a suitcase, and found the next airplane heading to America was leaving within five hours. She went to her desk, and began to write a letter to the children, apologizing for leaving so soon. Then, she took out a fresh sheet, and began to write to Erik, a letter she would send when she reached the airport in Ohio. As she wrote the words she couldn't say, she felt a wave of tears fall from her eyes and onto the paper, giving slight smudges on her words. After placing it in an envelope, and addressing it, she placed the letter in her suitcase, and went to the children's room, where she left their letter, and walked down the staircase for the very last time, and exited the house, not looking back.

* * *

_There had to be a reason. There just bloody had to be a God forsaken reason._ Erik thought, his arms resting on the mantle of the roaring fireplace. The study behind him was completely trashed, books lying on the floor, a few pots had been smashed against the wall, a faint water stain showing where they hit. Glass shards were everywhere, and furniture was overturned. Erik was grateful his children were out, so they wouldn't come in during his rage. "Damn it. Damn it all to Bloody Hell!" he shouted, banging on the wall. 

Frau Giry had heard the entire outburst, and entered the room. She wasn't shocked. He had done this before when Staci died. She cleared her throat, alerting the Captain she had entered. In his anger, Erik had broken his mask, and when he realized it that very moment, it was too late. He didn't turn. "What is it Adeline?" he growled.

"The children will be returning soon. Shall I tell them you won't be joining them?" she asked, her voice small.

"Yes. And that their 'precious' fraulein will not be joining us either."

She nodded, and left him alone, going to retrieve the children from the patio, where she had them waiting to come in for dinner.

"Why Christine? Why? Why couldn't you just tell me what was wrong?" he whispered, his tears falling from his eyes, and landing in the fire. "I am so angry with you right now, but I love you so, so much Christine. I wouldn't care if it _was _something I did, I just want you back. God almighty, I want you back." He sobbed.

* * *

It was late, and jetlag was the worst feeling in the world right now. Christine was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had just gotten home, and her mom was in the kitchen getting her a cup of cocoa. Her suitcase was lying beside her, and she unzipped the one pocket, and pulled out two things, Erik's letter, and a small box. When Kari entered her daughter's bedroom, she found her looking at a small box, still closed. "What's that honey?" she asked, handing her daughter the mug full of sweet cocoa. 

"He gave it to me…" she whispered, looking up at her mom, her tear streaked face beginning to dry.

"Christine, honey, I'm so sorry." Kari said, sitting beside her daughter, holding her.

She opened the box, and looked at the necklace. _I love you, which means you deserve everything._ Erik's voice whispered in her mind. Christine began to sob, moving the mug to her table. "Is daddy going to be all right?" she asked, calming down after a few moments.

"I don't know Sweet Pea. We're going to be heading up to the hospital soon. Caleb and Craig are there, and Christopher called to let us know he's on his way."

"I want to go." She whispered, still staring at her necklace.

Kari nodded, and went to leave. "Mom?"

The redheaded woman turned, and saw her daughter holding out an envelope. "Can you send this for me? He deserves to know." She said, handing the envelope over.

"You didn't tell him?" her mother asked, shocked.

"I couldn't." she whispered, rolling over in her bed. "I just couldn't."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Christine Kesselman had left the Sevellia home. Adam wasn't speaking to anyone, Avril had shut herself away in her room, only coming out for dinner, Alex wouldn't go outside, Alana would speak for her older siblings but never herself. But Amiee and Arabella had taken their Fraulein's parting the worst. Both felt that it was their fault, and wouldn't stop crying. 

Erik was completely devastated. He did, however, continue to try to stay close to his children, no matter how far they pushed themselves away. Every night, he would stay with Amiee and Arabella, assuring them that it was not their fault Fraulein Christine had left. He would talk with Alana to see how Alex and Adam were holding up, and he had yet to be able to get anywhere with Avril. Every day, he would enter her room, and sit beside her just waiting for her to say something. She never did, but would hold her father's hand tightly, and cry softly.

The Captain went to his study, leaving his daughter once more, not knowing what to do. The mail for the week was sitting on top of his desk, and was intrigued by the green envelope, small cursive letters portraying his address. He opened it and began to read:

_Dear Erik,_

_Our parting was awkward to say the least. I know I should have told you the reason why I had to return to America, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. My father Jim had a massive heart attack, and has to undergo surgery. I don't know too much about what will happen in the next few days, but I can only hope that everything will turn out for the best._

_But that wasn't the only reason I left. Truthfully, I was frightened. Not because of you, but because of myself. I have felt love once before, but this, this was different. These feelings I have for you are stronger, and more driven. Not only have you awakened that part of my life but you far outgrew the feelings I had once left behind. I know I may look and feel like a coward for not facing these things, but I needed to leave.  
_

_Please Erik, do forgive me for every heartache I have caused you, and know that mine aches just as much as yours. Give your children my love, and yours as well, for they love you so much, and deserve all of it._

_Always know that you are in my mind and heart,_

_Christine Kesselman_

Erik sat there, shocked. He never thought about what he was doing to her, he only assumed that she felt the same. _Christine, you could have told me, I would have understood. I forgive you wholeheartedly._

The Captain had made up his mind. He was going to America to find her, but he knew he shouldn't go during her father's recovery. Unfortunately, he knew he would have to wait until September to make the long trip to Ohio. After his children were to start school in a few days, he was due for a Naval Meeting, and then he had several more appointments. His heart ached that he wouldn't be able to see her for another month at least.

_I am going to find you Christine, even if you don't want me to. I love you too much to let you go._

* * *

**Now, before any of you tell me that Christine's letter isn't great, give me a break. It's 2 :30 in the morning, and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. This is what I came up with, and I hope you like it.**

**Phantomdrummer: nope, you didn't miss anything. As you can see, I saved it for this chapter. I'm so happy you love this! I love staying up late and writing it.**

**Lady Wen: I ain't going that far Wen, at least not yet. winks**

**Nyasia A Maire: 'Oh No' moment is right. I hope you weren't disappointed. This is what I came up with, and I'm you like it thus far.  
**


	13. Alone

**You Must Love Me **

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Yup, I don't own it. Phantom or Sound of Music.

**Chapter 13: Alone**

**Last time on You Must Love Me**: _I am going to find you Christine, even if you don't want me to. I love you too much to let you go._

* * *

Christine sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her book in hand as she drew. The red butterfly began to come to life on the page with each line. It was a darker representation of what she lost, the passion she felt, and the heartache she was going through. When she finished, she was quite proud of herself. She lifted her shirt slightly to see the blue tattoo on her hip, the tip of its wings peeking out slightly from under her pants. She had designed it to remember Raoul by; it's look soft and sweet, a memory of their love. _This_ tattoo however, was Erik's, and it was full of fervor, just as they were a few weeks ago. As soon as she heard how her father was doing, she would go and get it done. She decided it would be placed on her right shoulder blade. 

She looked up at the doorway, closing her book, and saw her three brothers come in. "How is he?" she asked, moving toward them.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs to take things easy for a while." Craig said, rubbing his sister's arm affectionately.

"Good. Can I go see him?"

"He's sleeping now, but I think in a few minutes he'll be up an at 'em." Christopher added, his brown eyes soft and caring.

The entire family learned what Christine went through leaving Austria, and they decided to be patient around her. They knew how she was when she lost Raoul, and now, they feared that it could get just as bad. The three brothers watched with heavy hearts as their little sister walked out, toward their father's hospital room. "She's holding it all in." Caleb sighed, plopping down on a chair.

"It's not good for her. She's going to burst one of these days." The middle son said, leaning against the nearby wall.

"We've got to do something! We weren't there for her when Raoul died, and now that we're together, we have to be there for her."

"How can _we_ do anything? She never talks about it, and we all know she won't. She's just like dad, she doesn't burden other people with her issues." Caleb asked, his hands moving as he emphasized his words.

"Maybe _we_ can't do anything. But I know one person who can." The eldest said, capturing his brother's attentions.

All three huddled together, discussing the pros and cons of their plan to bring Christine the happiness she deserved.

Looking in the mirror, Christine was proud of her new addition to her body. The scabbing had gone away, and there lied the red butterfly she had penned into her flesh. Her cool fingers gently ran across it, causing goose bumps to run down her arms. A small smile emerged on her lips, and she continued to dress, pulling on her tan tank top. She exited the bathroom, a small amount of steam following her from her warm shower.

With a loud _crreeeaakk_, she closed her bedroom door and began to write in her diary, her poem for the day…

_Hope is the thing with feathers _

_That perches in the soul _

_That sings the tune without the words_

_And never stops at all _

_Wednesday August 30th, 2006 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I was able to take off my bandage and reveal my new tattoo to the world. I must say, it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The scabbing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and getting it done didn't hurt as much as it did when I got the blue one done. _

_Anyway, I found out that school will be starting up soon, and there's going to be a talent show! As a substitute teacher, I have to perform, since they don't have enough acts. I've gotten down to two songs that I like, so I'm debating which one to sing. _

_Well, I think that I am going to go to bed now, even though it's only nine. Good night, and I'll be talking to you tomorrow. _

_C.K.   
_

Christine put the book under her mattress, and looked around the bright green room. Portraits of her family were on her walls, and some photos she had taken in Saltsburg were sitting on her bedside table. Lying beside her on the bed was her small Siamese cat, Pumkin, relaxing on the striped comforter. Sighing, she leaned behind her, and turned off her ceiling light, letting sleep come over her.

* * *

"And that's what we've got." Caleb said proudly, his brothers shaking their heads. 

Kari looked at her sons like they had all grown a second head. "Are you serious? You actually think that is going to make your sister happy?"

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Christopher asked, a little confused.

"Why not? Because she left him guys. She doesn't want to see him. She was scared. I actually hate to have to say this, but I think Christine just needs to move on in her life, and forget about the Sevellia's."

The three brothers put their heads in their hands. "Mom, do you remember what she did to remember Raoul?" Craig asked, looking at his mother.

"She got that tattoo. Against my wishes." She huffed.

The boys sighed. "She got another one…To remember him."

"She did what?!" she whispered, her voice harsh.

"I took her, only because she asked me. And it's beautiful. She's very talented."

"She's going to regret that." Kari said, standing from the table and going to her room.

A few moments passed between the brothers, before any of them spoke. "I think she took that well." Craig continued, moving to the fridge. "Is there any beer in here?"

"If there is bring us some." Caleb said. "But only if it's Heineken."

The guys laughed, and went down to the basement to play a game of pool before going to bed themselves. Tomorrow, their father was going to be released, and they needed to get things ready for his arrival.

* * *

Avril had finally come out of her room, and stood at the gates before the lake in the back yard. Even though she hadn't spoken to her father, they had become closer, and he understood her pain. Adam was back to normal, playing basketball in the basement with Alex, who also was returning to normal. The two littles were doing better, occasionally crying for their fraulein, and Alana had finally told her father that she did miss Fraulein Christine, and she wanted her back. 

The teen sensed someone had joined her, and turned to see her father approaching her. She sighed, and turned back to the lake, looking out to the mountains. "School's going to start soon." He said, joining her.

She nodded, and turned to face him. "Dad, do you think that some things have to fall apart so that other things can fall together?"

Erik was slightly confused. "Explain."

Avril upturned her lip, and sighed. "Do you think that in order for us to get closer, that…that you and…and Fraulein Christine….had to fall apart?"

_Did my seventeen year old daughter just ask that? She really is turning into a woman._ "I don't know Avril. I don't know." The Captain said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I wish that didn't have to happen. She was a wonderful person." Avril said, going back inside.

As Erik looked at the villa, white stucco walls stared back at him, the blue shutters popping out from the windows. His children were inside, the grounds quiet, giving him time to think. In two days, school was starting, and he would be leaving to go to Ohio. His children didn't know why he was leaving, but only that he would be back in one week's time.

He walked back into the house, and entered his bedroom, the red walls welcoming him. In the center of the far wall was a large ebony four poster bed, a black comforter atop the red satin sheets. He entered his black and white tiled bathroom, and removed his clothes, revealing five distinct tattoos. He ran his hands over them, then turned on his shower, letting the hot water pour over his body.

_Two more days. I will find you Christine, and I won't let you go…I can't._

* * *

So excited about how this is going. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. 

** Lady Wen: **Ya gotta have the angst. I myself am looking forward to Erik's upcoming trip to Ohio.

**GerrysJackie:** **I BLOODY LOVE YOU!!!!!! **Everyone that is reading this chapter should bow down and worship you because of what you did for me. I'm so glad you like it. I wanted to do something that I hadn't read before concerning his deformity, and that's what flowed from my mind. And I completely agree. Go Erik!!


	14. You Must Love Me

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I thank all of you for your kind comments….And I still don't own it…

**Chapter 14: You Must Love Me**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:** _Two more days. I will find you Christine, and I won't let you go…I can't._

* * *

Her nerves were on end as she waited in the wings. Christine hadn't sung in public since her own high school days, and she doubted her voice then. She looked down at her clothes, a long patchwork skirt and a white v-neck t-shirt, her new tattoo slightly visible through the thin material. The current act was nearly over, and she allowed herself to look out from behind the soft velvet curtains. The entire school was present, and they were laughing hard at the comedy act. She smiled herself; the three senior class clowns had pulled together, and decided to do a free form dialogue, going with the flow. Christine had to admit, they were quite funny. 

The auditorium filled with applause, and one of the teachers went to the stage. "Thank you Patrick, James, and Anthony. That was quite amusing. And now, it's time for the final act. Some of you know this young lady, and some of you don't. Her name is Ms. Kesselman, and she has graciously agreed to perform for you. So, without further ado, I present Ms. Kesselman." He said, smiling warmly.

The room was cast in pitch black, the curtains closed, concealing Christine from the audience as she began her song.

"_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be…_

_We had it all…_

_You believed in me…_

_I believed in you_"

The curtains opened, and a blue spotlight revealed the singing beauty, her face holding a look of sadness with a smile.

"_Certainties disappear…_

_What do we do for our dream to survive?_

_How do we keep all our passions alive…_

_As we used to do?_

"_Deep in my heart I'm concealing…_

_Things that I'm longing to say…_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling…_

_Frightened you'll slip away…_

_You Must Love Me…._

_You Must Love Me…"_

As the musical interlude began, she looked about the auditorium, seeing several girls wiping their eyes, and her family in the balcony smiling down at her.

"_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance,_

_And I'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed…_

"_Deep in my heart I'm concealing…_

_Things that I'm longing to say…_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling…_

_Frightened you'll slip away…_

_You Must Love Me…_

_You Must Love Me…"_

Christine felt the tears she had tried so hard to hold back slid down her cheeks. _I shouldn't have done this…Not so soon to leaving him.._

"_You Must…Love…Me…"_

For a moment, the auditorium sat in pure silence, everyone stunned by the beauty of the song that had truly come from her heart. Then, as suddenly as a pin drops, the entire audience stood, giving her a standing ovation. She gasped, completely shocked, and smiled shyly, backing away from the stage to the wings. She quickly made it down the stairs to the backstage, and headed to the empty greenroom, where she allowed herself to cry fully.

Since she had made it home, she wouldn't think of Erik, except for late at night when she couldn't sleep. And now, the full effect of what she had ultimately done caught up with her. She had left him, and now, she didn't know if she would ever see him again. If she did, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Little did Christine know, that moment could be happening very, very soon…

* * *

As she performed, Erik knew she was singing about him. He was in the very back of the auditorium, in a corner, hiding in the shadows. The captain felt his heart break as she sang of her love, and just as she finished, he saw the glistening streaks on her cheeks. It took all he had inside him to not run up there and take her in his arms, kissing away all of her tears. 

When she disappeared, he left the room, and headed outside to the Black Rolls Royce Phantom, Austrian flags flapping from the two antennas. Inside sat three dark figures, waiting his presence. He sat before them, and gave the signal for Haans to begin driving. "Captain Sevellia, we only want our sister to be happy." The eldest brother said, finally breaking the silence.

"That's all I ever wanted Craig. All I ever wanted for her was happiness." He whispered, looking out the window. "Do you think she'll actually want to see me?"

"Captain, can I just say that I have never seen her happier than when I asked her about you. She told me everything, from how amazing your eyes were to what you smelled like. Any other time, she didn't look like Christine. She needs you. Whether she realizes it or not." Christopher added, a smile on his face.

Erik felt his heart smile as he listened to the Kesselman brothers tell him all about their little sister, from embarrassing baby moments to how she liked her coffee. For the first time in a while, he felt like a normal man sitting with his girl's family, not the horrible monster he had underneath the mask. He still didn't know why Christine or Staci could ever love him because of that, but he didn't doubt their love. No, he could never do that.

* * *

Christine entered her room after school that day, and collapsed on her bed. She clicked a button, and let her stereo begin to play loudly. No one was home, so she allowed herself to cry once more, the music covering her noisy sobs. _I was such a fool! Why did I leave him like that? I should have stayed and explained my situation. He would have let me go. Why did I have to do this?_

Realization had hit her finally, and she looked at her phone. _Would he accept me back if I went to him? Could I leave home again and not know what would happen…all over again?_ She shook her head. If he wanted her back, he would have to come for her. And if he did, not only would she be shocked…_Would I be willing to give all of this up again? Could I leave my family and my father in the state that he's in?_

The curly haired girl sat at her window and sighed. She missed him and the children so much. The night of the ball when Arabella fell asleep in her arms and whispered "Good night mother.", Christine knew that she belonged there, and that she needed to tell Erik that she loved him. The sun was beginning to set over their back yard, and in a few hours time, night would be upon them, and tonight, she and her family were going out to dinner, and she needed to get ready.

* * *

Erik V. Sevellia was more nervous than he had been on his wedding day. Today, he was going to meet Christine's father, and ask the biggest question he could. Her three brothers were in his room prepping him for the Captain. A few people were watching him as he paced back and forth, and he began to wonder how long he could pace before he wore the carpet away. He looked up at Craig, Christopher, and Caleb who nodded slowly and smiled. 

The Captain walked into the ICU, and asked for Jim Kesselman. He was pointed to the furthest room on the left, and he walked back, his stomach flipping nervously. He walked in the room, and saw the man Christine had described to his children and himself, only he was rather pale, and three IV's were pouring into his left arm. "Good afternoon Sir." Erik said quietly, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Captain Erik Sevellia. I never thought I would meet you. My daughter has told me quite a bit about you." The older man said, sitting up in his bed, motioning to a near seat for Erik to sit in.

He did so, and rubbed his hands together, warming them slightly. "I would like to ask you some questions before you begin young man, if that is all right with you of course." Jim said, looking out the window as a bird flew by.

Erik nodded, and removed his black velvet jacket, revealing a white and black pinstripe shirt tucked neatly into his jeans. "How old are you, and tell me about your children."

"I am forty-two years old, and I have six children. Adam and Avril are seventeen, Alexandar is thirteen, Alana is ten, Amiee is seven, and Arabella is five. Each one has their own individual quark, and I love them so much. They started school just before I left, and so far I have been getting updates from Arabella every night when she calls me. I want to be there for her, but I need to see your daughter."

Jim nodded, and looked at the masked man with approval. "Why do you think you need my daughter?"

"Don't you think that every one, at one point or another, needs at least too much perfection in their lives? Christine is that to me, and if I loose that…" he said, his voice fading.

"I understand. I felt the same way about Christine's mother, and I still do. Now, the boys told me you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?"

Erik felt his nerves jump, and he stood at the foot of the hospitalized man's bed. "Mr. Kesselman, I have realized…that my family and I cannot be without your daughter. My children have gone into severe withdrawal, and I do not know what to do, but to bring Christine home with me. We all love her so much, and we don't want a life without her in it. Sir, the reason I am here is because I wanted to ask you for permission to one day marry your daughter. I do not want a life with out her, and…my children need a mother one day…."

Jim thought for a few moments, just to see how the man reacted. He did not look like the type of man that would take advantage of his daughter, and his daughter spoke of him when she came to visit. He had two choices: say yes, and make his daughter so happy, and loose her as she moved to Austria. Or he could say no, and ruin his daughter's happiness, and keep her around.

* * *

**Part one of two. I wanted to give ya'll something today, seeing that I didn't get the last chapter up as fast as I wanted to cause FF was being mean. pouts Anyway, I hope ya'll like this lil bit, and I hope to have part two up on Wednesday.**

**Timeflies: **I'm glad you liked the tattoo's! I was looking for an idea, and then spent about five hours looking for the perfect few that I wanted.

**Lady Wen:** You will soon find out what Erik's tattoo's are and what they stand for. I'm glad you like the Three Musketeers (aka Chris's bro's.) I'm modeling them after some of my good guy friends that I consider my own brothers.

**Trickstersthiefgirl: **And we haven't even gotten to Erik's yet. Trust me, they have a cameo coming up soon.

**GerrysJackie:** Remember, her mother is protective, and doesn't want her daughter to be hurt again, and by getting a new tattoo, she feels that she could be holding on to another dream that has already been crushed. Quite right about the children. They DO need her.

**Nyasia A. Maire: **So, so Happy that you liked the last chapter. I did too, even if it was a bit angsty. I promise that if I get my school work done early tomorrow that I will write the next chapter, and post it Wednesday.


	15. Come Away With Me

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Still don't own it…

**Chapter 15: Come Away With Me**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_Jim thought for a few moments, just to see how the man reacted. He did not look like the type of man that would take advantage of his daughter, and his daughter spoke of him when she came to visit. He had two choices: say yes, and make his daughter so happy, and lose her as she moved to Austria. Or he could say no, and ruin his daughter's happiness, and keep her around._

* * *

The brunette had yet to realize that she wasn't alone. She had dressed in a black plunging v dress with gossamer short sleeves, the sparking emerald lying against her chest, and bright red Stuart Weisman shoes encasing her dainty feet. Her chocolate curly locks were lying gently against her shoulders, the upper half pulled back away from her freshly painted face. "Christine, I need to talk to you." Her mother's voice said softly as she made her presence known. 

The girl nodded, sitting on her window bench close to her older counterpart. "I'm going to come flat out and say this. You have fallen in love with this man. That much is apparent. And now you're saying that you don't need him, but I can see it in your eyes that you want him. I know in your mind that you need him and I can tell by the look on your face that you still care. I know that somewhere in your heart that you wish he were here with you. I know all these things because I felt the same thing when I met your father and we were separated. I want you to be happy Christine."

Christine felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her mom. She was right… "I wish that I could explain what I feel. A part of me is telling me that I shouldn't love him at all, and the other part is telling me that he's the one for me. What should I do?" she asked, her eyes searching for an answer.

"When the time comes, you'll know. Now, I am going to drop you off at the restaurant before I go and see your father. If your lazy-ass brothers forget, just give me a call and I'll come get you."

Her daughter nodded, laughing as she grabbed her zebra print bag and headed out to the blue Buick Rendezvous waiting the two ladies in the garage.

* * *

They were late…as usual. Christine was sitting at the dinner table waiting for her brothers to show up, and they had yet to arrive. It had been a good fifteen minutes and Christine decided that if they didn't show up in fifteen more, she was leaving. She continued to look at the menu, trying to decide what to get…the only problem was the menu was written in French, and she had a hard time discerning which words were what.

_Le bifteck avec des champignons et des oignons a servi le long de la purée de pommes de terre par ail latéral. What the HELL does that mean?_ She thought, desperately trying to make sense of this stupid restaurant her brothers had picked out.

"Mind if I help?" an amused voice asked from across the table.

Christine didn't know if she should lower her menu and glance into his blue eyes dreamily or be completely furious and run out of the restaurant. She chose the former. "Captain…what are you doing here?"

He smirked and took her menu from her. "I came to see you. Now, let me order for you. If I do remember correctly you do not like meat, seeing that you are a vegetarian, so let's get you out of that section."

The girl blushed, and looked at him distantly, not sure if this was real or not. The waiter came by, and Erik took control, amazing Christine at his fluentness. "Ah, monsieur bonsoir, pour commencer, nous prendrons des tomates-cerises de basilic, suivies de Potato et le potage et nous d'ail finirons avec le pâté en croûte de pomme français."

If they were alone in this restaurant, Erik would have laughed out rightly at the size of Christine's eyes. They were, literally, the size of saucers. "Christine, if you do intend to stare, please let it be for some good reason…preferably other than my ability to speak another language. I do speak seven of them you know."

Her jaw dropped and it added to his amusement. He let himself chuckle and lean across the table to close her mouth with his fingertips. "Am I that horribly attractive that your mouth must remain open for flies to enter?"

It was here that Christine decided to actually join in the conversation. "I'm sorry. I think I'm still in shock to see you. I was expecting my brothers…" she admitted shyly.

"Come now, did you really think I could stay away for long?"

She blushed and smiled. For the first time, she didn't know what to say. She felt like a teenager on her first date…she shuddered at the thought. "Are you cold again? Only this time you are actually wearing real clothes." He said, causing a bright flush crossing Christine's face and chest.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life I think…"

"Yes, but that night was something I would never want to forget." He added, pointedly.

"Nor I." She countered, feeling courageous.

He laughed, and noticed their waiter approaching with their appetizer. They ate in a comfortable silence, not really knowing what to say. Before another word could be spoken, their soup arrived, and they continued eating in silence…that is until Christine's cell phone rang,

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

She attempted to grab the phone, but it slipped and landed under the table, causing her to groan angrily and the song to continue.

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons_

Christine was on all fours under the table, and couldn't find it…It sounded like it was above her…**_That dirty rat…_** she thought, getting up to the table.

_Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

It was lying on the table beside her fork, and she glared at Erik before quickly flipping it open, completely embarrassed. "What?"

"That's a nice way to greet your father. How are you doing sweet pea?" her dad said, a chuckle to his voice.

"I'm fine dad. Um…right now isn't exactly the best time for me to talk…Can I come see you later?" she said, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Of course sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too dad. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She said, closing the small flip phone.

She returned the phone to its proper place, and then looked angrily at Erik. "You are purposely driving me crazy aren't you?

"Well. I have to admit, seeing you on all fours under the table was _quite _and experience…one that I wouldn't mind reliving." He said, a smirk crossing his face.

Her mouth dropped as she gasped inaudibly, and continued to eat her soup, her blush worsening, as she knew he was watching her. Dessert was served shortly there after, and Christine was smiling at an older couple dancing on the dance floor. One of her favorite songs began to play, and she looked to Erik, who moved to stand by her. "Care to dance?"

She nodded and took his hand, and followed him onto the polished wooden floor, her heart racing. The last time they had danced, the night ended with a wonderful kiss and a powerful admission. Would tonight end the same way?

_**Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song**_

Erik's hand rested on her lower back, softly caressing the black chiffon as Christine laid her head on his shoulder.

_**Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies**_

"Christine…I have to ask you something…"

She nodded against his chest, loving the smell of his cologne.

"Why were you afraid of me? You know I would have understood if you just told me." He whispered, not wanting to scare her any more.

_**I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come**_

"Well…being with you made me happy...and then I realized you were perfect for me and it scared me...You make me nervous, and that hasn't happened in years...I was afraid of loving you, because after that comes losing you...and I lost you anyway..." she whispered sadly, a small tear running down her face.

Erik saw the small trail of wetness roll down her cheek, and he allowed his hand to wipe it away as he had done so many times before. "Oh Christine, you never lost me…I'm here right now with you, and I want to ask you one more thing…"

_**Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you**_

"What is it?" she asked, moving her head to look at him.

"Will you come to Austria? The children miss you dreadfully, and…well…I miss you Christine. I have never stopped loving you."

She looked at him nervously. "Why do you still want me? After what I've put you and the children through? I don't deserve you."

" _I want to wake up with the rain, falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me._" He sang quietly in her ear, before gently pulling away, and pressing his mouth to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she leaned against him for support. "I want to go with you Erik…But I can't…not until I know my father is going to be better. I've lost one man that's loved me, and I don't want to lose another…not yet."

He held her tightly and rocked her gently to the music, understanding her pain. "When you're ready. I won't force you to come with me now, but I want you to take your time. I understand, and when I tell the children, they will understand."

She looked up at him, "You didn't tell the children?" she asked, swatting his arm playfully.

He laughed, and led her away, back to the table, where he placed her coat on her. "Not quite. I didn't want them all to skip school to come and find you. Besides, I wanted to be alone with you." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

He paid the bill and walked her out to the car, where they drove off into the night…

* * *

**And that's it folks! I hope ya'll like how I brought them together again, and I hope it suited your need for some fluff! BTW: I missed CSI for you guys. You better love me.**

**MJ Mod: I'm happy you liked it. looks at homework pile oh yeah…I can post.**

**Lady Wen: Christine's brothers are awesome, I agree.**

**Timeflies: Glad you liked the car and the song. It's from the movie version of Evita, and I've always loved it so much. It actually inspired this entire Fic.**

**Trickstersthiefgirl: Don't they though?**

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath: There IS a method to my madness. You'll see soon.**

**CammieJR: GIRL! You deserve major props. You stayed up until 12:40 to encourage me on and you helped a buttload. huggles and kissies**


	16. Never Afraid Again

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **I don't own it yet...but I am in line...

**Chapter 16: Afraid?...Never  
**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_He paid the bill and walked her out to the car, where they drove off into the night…._

* * *

"Has anyone seen Christine yet? It's awfully late for her to still be asleep." Christopher said, taking a gulp from the orange juice carton.

"Chris, stop that, get a glass." Kari scolded, entering the room. "You're right about Christine though. It's not like her to sleep past 10 in the morning on a weekend. I'm going to go check up on her."

On her way up the staircase, she noticed that one of Christine's Stewart Weisman shoes was lying on the floor…along with her purse…and her jacket. She reached the top of the staircase, and saw that her door was slightly opened by the other shoe…and Christine was indeed in bed…and it looked like she was not alone. Kari peeked a little closer, and saw her daughter's bare back exposed from the sheets, and a big bump lying beside her, a pillow over top.

Kari blushed, and ran down the stairs, not noticing Christine's cat jumping out of the bed, causing her daughter to wake up. The girl stretched, and patted her cat. Then she noticed the clock, and felt her eyes bulge. She quickly threw on a bra, tank top, panties, and a pair of sweatpants before pulling her hair up and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning." She said, looking for the Orange Juice.

"Morning Sweet Pea. Did you…uh, sleep well?" her mother asked, holding the newspaper in front of her to hide her blushing face.

Christine groaned noticing the empty carton. "I have never slept so good in my life! Have you seen the boys by the way? I have a bone to pick with them."

"They just left. Why? Didn't you have dinner with them anyway?"

"No. The three musketeers somehow managed to get a hold of Erik, who was staying here, trying to find me, and they set the whole dinner up. It turns out…he still loves me…." She said dreamily, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Kari couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly. She knew of her son's plans, and after overcoming her initial motherly protectiveness, she accepted the idea, and helped in it herself. She made sure she found the one French restaurant around. "Really now? That's interesting." She said, her voice betraying her.

Christine turned, and pointed her half-eaten bagel at her. "Mmmou mew? I mcan't melieve miss!"

"Swallow before you talk honey. Bad manners."

The girl glared, and swallowed. "I can't believe you knew about this! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"And ruin the surprise? I couldn't do that. I also arranged that phone call from your father…he thought it would be hilarious…seeing that your brothers gave you a new…special ring tone." She giggled, folding the paper, and leaving the kitchen, noticing someone coming up the way.

Christine rolled her eyes, and heard the doorbell ring. She went to the front door, and opened it, not realizing she was still in her pj's. The first thing she saw when she looked up was the white mask, and she leapt into his arms. "Erik!" she laughed, as he lifted her in the air.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, kissing her softly. "Did you sleep well?"

She blushed as they entered the house, and led him into the kitchen. "Like a log. Are you hungry? I have half a bagel left…interested?"

He laughed, and pulled her close. "I hate to ruin your fun, but I just ate. You may finish your bagel, and get ready. I want to take you somewhere."

"You want to take 'lil ol' me with you? Why?" she asked playfully.

"_I want to be seen, be seen with you, with you on my arm, to wear you like a charm, your glitter decorating my arm. Now, naturally such proximity Gives rumors a rise, we'll let them analyze what our amalgamation implies."_ He sang lightly, dancing with her as she popped her bagel in her mouth.

She giggled, and swallowed. "I like it when you sing to me. It makes me feel special." She whispered, before kissing his chin. "I'll be down in a jiffy."

"Throw on some jeans! You look good in those." He called, causing her to blush as she turned to smile at him.

Christine entered her bedroom, and looked at herself in the mirror…_Oh…my…god…_

Her mascara was smeared making her look like she had two black eyes, and her face was pink from not washing her face. She immediately went to the bathroom, and washed her face then brushed her teeth. _Oy! I can't believe he saw me like this! AND I had morning breath when he kissed me! Oh god! I am such an idiot!_

She went back to her bedroom, and brushed her hair before she pulled them back in a curly ponytail. She applied a light amount of make-up, deciding to forgo applying mascara to avoid a repeat performance of this morning. Christine opened her closet, and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and her ivory satin cami with a brown lacy short-sleeved jacket.

After throwing on her brown sketchers, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother and Erik talking softly. Both turned to see her, and smiled as she entered the room. "Are you ready?" he asked, walking over to her.

She nodded, and the two said good-bye to Mrs. Kesselman before heading out on their journey.

* * *

Christine smiled as they walked through the zoo. They had seen the wolves, the pandas, the elephants, but they had yet to see her favorite animal…the Zebra. "I have something special planned for you." Erik said, leading her further into the African area of the Zoo.

She grinned, and squeezed his hand as they walked. He took her inside a building, and talked to a zookeeper as she stood by a nearby stall. Erik approached her and took her hand. "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded, and followed him, not knowing what they were doing. Suddenly, as they walked out into a containment area, she realized that Erik had arranged for the two of them to feed zebras! She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and nearly pulled him into the containment area. The zookeeper told them to be very careful, and handed each of them a bucket of D&H pellets. Christine walked slowly toward one of the zebras, and smiled at her. "Hey little lady. Are you hungry?" she asked as the animal walked to her.

Erik watched in amazement at the woman he loved so much as she fed the zebra and stroked it's mane, softly cooing into it's ear. He noticed the other zebra was getting angry at being ignored, and he walked to him, acting just like Christine.

All too soon, the white plastic buckets were empty, and the couple was walking back to the pavilion, Christine holding onto Erik's arm smiling. "Thank you. That was amazing!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek once more.

"Anything for you. I told you that you deserve everything." He whispered, kissing her softly on the head as they made their way to the exit.

* * *

Christine looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her red swimsuit. Erik was no doubt waiting for her on the screened porch of his cabin in the woods. They had just finished cleaning up the wonderful angel hair pasta in a delicious marinara sauce with spinach, yellow squash and green zucchini he had prepared for her, and she suggested they relax in the hot tub for a while before she went home.

She exited the bathroom, and saw him standing in the sliding doorway, wearing tight black swim pants. On his back was a tattoo of a vibrant phoenix, and she approached him, letting her cool fingertips graze the work of art. "I didn't know you had a tattoo." She whispered, her breath warm on his flesh.

"I have five. One for each of Staci's pregnancy's." he said, turning. "The phoenix stands for Adam and Avril, and beginning my life as a father. Here, on my left side, is a tribal frog." He said, turning so she could see. "That's for Alex. His nickname is frogger. And here, on my arm," he moved so the dragonfly was visible, "That's for Alana. And here, on my right shoulder is a music note for Amiee. When she was born, I was working on an opera…and on my ankle is the black heart with wings for Arabella. I think you can guess why." He whispered sadly.

Christine rubbed his bicep, and kissed his chin. "They're beautiful. I have three." She whispered.

"Really? I am intrigued my little minx has a rebellious side."

She laughed and lowered her swimsuit off her hip, revealing the blue butterfly. "I had that done for Raoul."

Erik let his fingers brush against it, causing Christine to shudder. He pulled his hand away, realizing what he did. "Sorry."

Christine giggled and turned, revealing two tattoos. "The one on my shoulder I had done when I got home to remember you by. I never thought I'd see you again."

Her masked savior ran his hand over it, tracing the red butterfly in awe. "Did you design this?" he asked, his warm breath giving her chills. She nodded, and saw the tribal tattoo on the small of her back, two red roses accenting it. "I can't believe it. You have an "Arschgeweih".

"A what?" she asked, turning at his use of a German word.

He laughed and led her to the bubbling hot tub. "It means ass antlers. It's what we call a lower back tattoo at home."

She joined in his laughter, and entered the warm bubbling water. "My mom wasn't too keen on the whole idea. My dad took me for graduation and we each got one. Dad has a little star on his shoulder. It didn't take very long, but mine took _forever_. And it hurt like the devil."

Erik smirked and pulled her closer. "But it's beautiful." He said, letting his hand run down against it, causing Christine to squirm.

She moved to sit on his lap, and kissed his masked cheek. "You know you don't have to wear that thing around me. You're the most handsome man I have ever met." She said, peeling off the white leather, revealing the scarred tissue.

She let her hand draw lazy circles across his well-sculpted chest causing his taught pecs to harden. He took her hand, causing it to stop its menstruations. Christine pouted for a moment, then leaned against his shoulder, resting. The two were completely content….

_Back in black, I hit the sack,  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose from the noose,  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high,  
Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes  
abusing every one of them and running wild_

Erik leapt out of the Jacuzzi, launching for his phone, as Christine fell back into the water, screaming. "SORRY!" he called, picking up his phone and answering it.

She stood, her entire being soaked, and she made her way out, grabbing a nearby towel to dry herself off. She moved to stand by the screen, and watched the stars as she waited for Erik to come back from his phone call.

When he returned, he went to her, and pulled her close. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes searching for an answer.

"I have to go back to Austria. Avril's gone missing."

Christine's eyes widened, "I'm going with you."

"As much as I would love your company, I don't think that's the wisest choice. You need to be here for your father, at least until he gets better. I have an idea where she is, but I don't want anyone going after her where she may be."

"I understand." She whispered, clinging to his form. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you darling. I wish we could have more time together." He said, rubbing his head against her neck.

She smiled, and placed her hand on his face, gently caressing it. "I love you Erik. I do. And I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

**Dudes...I am sorry that this took a while...but I've been having issues writing this chapter, unsure of where to go. I hope you like it.**

**Nyasia A. Maire:** Isn't a playful Erik wonderful? dreams...Back to reality Henley! I didn't actually think about revealing her tattoo on their date, but I liked how it fit in here. BTW: Thanks for my chocolate. It has come in handy!

**CammieJR:** Yeah, I caught the ending of CSI, and there was a lil GSR goodness. yummie I'm so happy that you liked chappie 15,, but you were responsible for most of it! AKA: Christine losing her cell, and Erik singing to her. So you deserve the Beta of the month award! mexican hat dance for cammieJR

**xAngelxOfxMusic: **I'm glad that you loved it! I try to write what I would want to read. I hate waiting for a chaper, so I try to write them as fast as I can for you guys.

**MJMod: **I hope for good grades too! LOL! The phone ring came from CammieJR around 12:00 in the morning on Tuesday.


	17. Daddy's Little Girl

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I haven't gotten any closer in line...unfortunately...

**Chapter 17: Daddy's Little Girl  
**

**Last time on You Must Love Me: **_She smiled, and placed her hand on his face, gently caressing it. "I love you Erik. I do. And I'm not afraid anymore."_

* * *

It was late, and Christine was looking out of her father's hospital window at the rain gently falling. For the first time in a long time she was torn between two worlds both longing to keep her. She knew in her heart where she wanted to be but at that moment gazing upon her sleeping father she knew that she was needed here. 

As her mind drifted thinking of their day at the cabin...she had not noticed that her father woke catching her in a daydream "Whatcha doing, sweet pea?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Embarrassed Christine smiled shyly "Do you need anything daddy?"

"Well, my throat is dry from those damn pills they are putting in me." He fathers said in a huff

Christine busied herself by pouring a glass of water for him. She bit her lip as she put the pitcher down and turned to her father, handing him a glass.

"Do I have to drink this? Can't I have a brandy or something?"

His daughter scoffed. "Dad! You know you have to get better, which means no alcohol." She said realizing that she sounded just like her mother. _Oh my GOD! Why did I just say that?_

"Now missy, if your gonna act like your mother, I'll send you outta here. The world only needs one of Kari…why do you think I make her go home at night? I have enough tight ol' tushes taking care of me, thank you and some not too bad looking either." He said with a devilish grin.

"Daddy!" Christine said embarrassed at her father's behavior.

"Hey a man has eye don't he?" her father continued with the same devilish look, "Kinda like that young man of yours."

She smiled shyly, and sat beside her dad, her feet dangling off the side of the bed. "You mean Erik?"

"No, I mean the boy down the street. Of course I mean Erik." He said, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled, and began to think about her masked love, a smile crossing her mouth. "Thanks for that embarrassing call while we were at dinner dad. I have never been so embarrassed before."

Her dad laughed. "Oh I can think of a few more times."

Silence enveloped the father and daughter, and Jim knew he had to ask the one question that had been on his mind for quite some time. "Christine, are you happy?"

She turned to face him, and looked confused for a moment. "Of course I'm happy daddy. He makes me happy." She whispered, slightly unsure.

Jim looked at his daughter, and took a more serious tone. "Do you love him?"

She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked out the window, "I love him so much it hurts daddy. I love everything he is, everything he stands for, and his physical attraction just adds to the equation. He makes me feel safe, and I love him with every fiber of my being…I couldn't love anyone more…"

He smiled at his daughter. "You know…he came to see me the other day."

Christine whipped around to see her father smiling. "Daddy…tell me you were nice."

Jim thought he would have fun with this. "I only acted as a father would, looking out for the best intentions of his daughter."

She smiled, but pressed her point. "But dad, were you **nice**?"

"No, I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past Christine! Of course I was nice." He said, laughing heartily.

"That's not funny daddy!" she said, playfully swatting his arm. "Well, what did he say?

He laughed, and took hold of Christine's hand. "He was quite the gentleman. He told me of his intentions…."

Christine felt her lips curl. "And?"

"And what? He was a wonderful man. Speaking of which, where is this gallivant soldier who has stolen my daughter's heart?"

Her smile fell, and she looked to her floor. "Let's just say I officially hate the president for banning human cloning."

The older man laughed. "That never stopped you before. Now, tell me."

"He had to go back home. Something happened to one of the children, and he had to go resolve it." She said sadly.

Jim noticed his daughter's sadness, and lifted her chin to face him. "So why are you here?" her father remarked with surprise.

"Because you need me.. I'm needed here." Christine said with a reluctant smile.

"Bollocks, Christine!" Her father said in protest. "I have more help than I can handle with Kari. She'll have me wiping my ass with silk by tomorrow. Go to him Christine. You belong with him."

Christine opened her mouth to protest, but her father covered her mouth. "I will not allow you to say no. Go home, pack your bags, get a plane ticket on my credit card, and go to your man."

* * *

Christine was exhausted. She had to wait until 2:30 in the morning for the next flight to Austria, and she nearly had to fight her protective mother to let her go. Finally she just told her, "Mom, I am going to Austria, and I don't care right now if you want me to or not." 

The plane had landed, and as she waited for her luggage at the claim, she pulled out her phone, and called Erik. The phone rang twice before he answered. "Hello?" an annoyed voice asked.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, picking up her large duffle bag.

"For you, never. What's wrong?" he inquired, suddenly worried.

"Nothing... I just needed to hear your voice." she said sweetly, making her way to the car rental place.

His laugh warmed her heart as she saw the long line. "I miss you." he whispered.

Christine smiled warmly. "I miss you too...Have you found Avril yet?"

"Indeed. She's in her room now. I haven't a clue what to do with her." he sighed, apparently slumping into his leather desk chair.

She giggled. "Miss! You're next!" a voice called, causing her eyes to grow.

"What was that?"

"I have to go. Mom is calling me. I love you." she said hurriedly.

"All right. I love you too."

Christine closed her red razor phone, and turned to the headache of getting rental car paperwork done.

* * *

After knocking for a few minutes, Christine finally decided to just open the door and walk in. However, as she did so, she wished she didn't as she heard Avril and the captain screaming at each other. 

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER!"

"AVRIL ELIZABETH SEVELLIA YOU COME BACK HERE!" Erik's voice was similar to when he yelled at her months ago, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Christine closed her eyes, and groaned silently, wishing she **had** told Erik she was on her way to his house. Suddenly, Christine saw Avril standing before her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Fraulein... Why did you come back? You're nothing to us! You left without saying goodbye and broke our hearts!"

"AVRIL!" Erik's voice said, completely appalled. "Never speak to her that way again!" he demanded, his eyes blazing. "Go to your room. You are not allowed to come out until I think you are ready."

The angry teenager ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut, shaking the old windows. The captain sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I came at the wrong time." Christine whispered, looking to the floor. "Maybe I should go."

"You are not going anywhere. Avril is just a little angry because I found out that she ran off to my cabin, as I suspected. But she wasn't alone. She was with that damned telegram boy. Thank god I got there in time. I know she thinks she loves him, but he's only using her." Erik said, taking Christine's bags and led her into his study. "She doesn't hate you. Trust me. She's just..."

"I think I understand Erik." Christine said, taking his hand in hers.

"Anyway. I'm so glad to see you, you little minx. Why didn't you tell me you were here when you called? I would have sent Reyer with the car for you." he said, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

She smiled. "Daddy sent me. I was confused, and he told me to go to you. Because you make me happy.," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest, loving his smell again. "and I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did."

After a few moments, they pulled away, and sat on the couch. Silence enveloped them, and Christine asked the million-dollar question. "Where did you find her?"

The captain sighed and rubbed the visible side of his face. "She was in my cabin here in Austria."

"Erik," Christine interrupted playfully. "You have _two _cabins?"

He smirked. "Of course. But I was merely saving that little tidbit of information for a later date unfortunately my dear." He said, his anger temporarily melting away as only Christine could accomplish. "But, she wasn't there with that damned telegram boy, Devon or whatever his name is. Thank God I got there in time. Now, she's angry at me because I am not allowing her to attend the masked ball I'm holding tomorrow for Alana's eleventh birthday."

She sat up, appalled. "Erik! You shouldn't do that. Let her go to the ball."

"Why should I? That would be rewarding her bad behavior." He asked confused.

Christine smirked. "Let me finish. Make her attend with Adam. **That** will make it horrible for her."

Erik laughed. "You are ingenious."

"Well, I would hate to go to anything with any of my brothers. Date suicide. Now, let me go tell her."

Erik stood, a little concerned. "Are you sure?"

She looked to the ground. "Well, I was wondering if maybe I could take her out for a little girls day. Just to make things up to her, and we could talk for a little bit. If that's all right with you, seeing that she is being punished."

Erik smiled at his love. "I think that would be all right. Just don't buy her anything." He said, kissing her softly.

She smiled and kissed his chin. "I love you."

"And I you. Have a good time." He said, swapping her on her bottom as she left, causing her to squeal.

As she left, she turned around and winked, causing Erik to smile smugly.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Christine had changed out of her traveling clothes and unpacked before she went to Avril's room. She knocked twice and received a "Come in." 

As she opened the door, she saw Avril sitting at a desk by a window, her back to her. The walls were painted a sunny yellow, butterflies scattered across, and the full sized bed was covered with a white butterfly quilt. "Good afternoon Avril." She said, closing the door behind her.

The teen turned, a little shocked that it wasn't her father. "Good afternoon Fraulein. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it…you know…. heat of the moment stuff." She said, looking at the floor ashamed of herself.

Christine smiled. "It's all right. Actually I wanted to see if you wanted to go to town for a little bit. I have my rental car, so no one would know."

The girl looked scared for a moment. "What about daddy? Won't he get angry?"

"I'll take full responsibility. Now, let's go, I just checked, and the coast is clear."

As the two drove off, Erik was looking at the red sports car smiling.

* * *

**I love you guys. You make my whole day. Sadly, this story is coming to a close, but don't fret! I have another story in the works, a look of Erik I don't think you guys have read about yet. I'll let ya know more about it in the next chapter.**

**Phantomlvr: **Aww! I'm so glad you like my little twist on my two favorite movies. I'm having fun playing with my characters.

**CammieJR: **Aww! Thank you for everything that you have done for me and this story. You most definitely deserve the Beta of the Year award.

**Timeflies:** Quite right. I'm sorry FF is being a pain. It's not letting me know when I get my reviews from ya'll so I have to check daily…so sad…

**Nyasia A. Maire:** I'm sorry! I really meant dudette. I'm glad you liked it. BTW Dark is my personal favorite. No one in my house likes it, so I get to eat it all. Yum

**GerrysJackie: **Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me so happy!


	18. The End of The Beginning

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Author's note and disclaimer: **Well, It's been fun playing with these characters, which I still don't own, and I hate to say this, but this is the end. Thank you all for your words of encouragement, and many, many thanks to CammieJR, my Beta. Without you, I wouldn't be able to have finished this wonderful story.

**Chapter 18: The End of the Beginning**

**Last time on You Must Love Me:**_"I'll take full responsibility. Now, let's go, I just checked, and the coast is clear."_

_As the two drove off, Erik was looking at the red sports car smiling._

* * *

The two girls had been out on the town for a few hours, and decided to stop at a small restaurant for a little lunch. Halfway through their main course, Avril had begun her rant. "I don't understand him. He won't accept the fact that I am going to be a woman soon. I want to do what I want to do. I want to love who ever I want to love, I want to be free, I want to go to college at Yale, and I want to become a Prosecuting Attorney. I'm sick and tired of living here. He's afraid of letting me grow up, and it's kind of unavoidable." 

Christine watched the teenager pick at her salad and she chuckled to herself. In that seventeen year old, she saw a younger version of herself, having the same problems and dreams…except she wanted to be a teacher and go to Harvard, which she did. "I understand. When I was your age, I wanted to go to Europe for a year after I graduated, and my mom flipped out. She's very protective you see. So I talked to my dad, and he took me out, and we ended up getting tattoo's together. And when my mom flipped out about that, my dad told her that I was also going to Paris by myself for a month. Needless to say, I got what I wanted…and had a grand time doing it."

Avril's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "YOU GOT A TATTOO? Can I see it?" she asked, looking around for it.

The brunette smiled, and she stood and pulled up her shirt, revealing her rose tribal tattoo. "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE AN ARSCHGEWEIH! I LOVE IT!" the teen exclaimed at the top of her lungs, causing Christine to blush severely, as she sat back down.

"It was a lot of fun, and I felt like I liberated myself from my mom's power…although I still live with her…"

Avril stood and grabbed the bill and Christine, and nearly ran to the cash register. "I want my liberation!"

Christine plastered her hand over her eyes, a little embarrassed, and paid the bill. She got to the car, and found Avril twiddling her thumbs. "Now, let's go and find the best tattoo shop around."

Avril laughed as the car started. "There's only two. And one is a little more reputable than the other. I think it's called Seven Deadly Sins."

"Seven Deadly Sins it is then."

* * *

It was late…and they were not home yet. Erik was pacing the main hall, his anger continuing to grow. Avril knew her curfew was two hours ago at eleven, and more than likely, she was taking advantage of her time out with Christine. Suddenly, the door opened, and the hall was filled with soft laughter. "Thank you so much Fraulein. It means a lot to me." 

The brunette smiled and placed her hand on Avril's unbandaged shoulder. "You're quite welcome Avril. I had a lot of fun."

"Avril Elizabeth. So nice of you to drop in." Erik said, coming out of the shadows.

Christine knew that the girl was in trouble, and she looked at her watch. One fifteen in the morning. _Oh God._ "Erik, I'm sorry for keeping her out so late…I guess we lost track of time."

"It's quite all right Christine. I should have told you to have her home at eleven…" he said, his anger slowly fading…until he saw the bandage on his daughter's shoulder. "My God Avril! What happened?" he said, starting to take the white cloth off.

"Dad! No, don't…"

But it was too late. The bandage had come off, and a gold fairy was staring at him, lying atop a rainbow mushroom, butterflies flying about the top of her arm. "What the hell is this?" he asked, his fury coming out.

The two ladies were a little shocked by this reaction, but Avril didn't waste anytime. "What the hell is this? You know, I had no idea you had a tattoo. In fact, you have five! Know how I found this out? The frickin' tattoo artist told me because he recognized me as mom!" she yelled, waving her arms franticly.

Both the adults stood in shock at the teenager's sudden outburst. "Young lady. Go to your room." Her father said sternly, pointing up the stairs.

Avril stomped up the stairs, and slammed her door for the second time that day. Christine turned to go to her, but was stopped. "You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't your place." Erik said gruffly, walking away from her, and smashed his office door shut behind him.

Christine was a little uneasy with his leaving, and knew that she shouldn't confront him about the fact. He did have a point in her allowing Avril's body art, but she figured that it would be all right seeing that the man had five of them himself.

She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. A restless night of sleep awaiting her…

* * *

As usual, Amiee and Arabella were the first risers in the Sevellia household. The two were dressed and ready for breakfast, so they hurried out of their room and began their trek to the dining room, but something caught their attention…the closed door of Fraulein Christine's room. It was never closed…unless… 

The girls smiled and ran to the room, rushing through the door and jumping on the sleeping brunette, laughing.

Christine bolted upright, and when she realized who was in her room at five-thirty in the morning, she wrapped her arms around the giggling figures. "Amiee and Arabella! Oh I've missed you both so much." She said, gently kissing the girls foreheads.

"We missed you too!" Amiee said, hugging her fraulein once more.

"Why did you have to go?" Arabella pouted.

The fraulein smiled and pulled the child close. "Well, do you remember that nasty phone call I got before I left?"

When the girls nodded, she continued. "I found out that my daddy was very, very sick, and I needed to go see him. But he's much better now, so I came back here to be with my two best students."

The girls smiled and Amiee whispered something to Arabella, who ran out of the room. "Where is she going?" Christine asked, a little surprised.

"I sent her to go and get out dolls so we can play together like we used to!" the dark haired girl said enthusiastically.

Shortly, Arabella joined the two once more, and the three began to play, despite Christine's persistent yawns.

* * *

At breakfast, the captain was nowhere to be found, so Christine allowed the children to eat regardless. The three oldest were ecstatic to see their Fraulein, and understood why she had left, their father having told them upon his return several days ago. "Is your father doing well?" Adam asked from his seat. 

"Quite. His humor is still intact, much to my mother's displeasure." She said, making them laugh.

"How long are you going to be here?" Alana asked, finishing her breakfast.

Christine looked at her plate. With the silent argument she and Erik were going through right now, she wasn't sure. However, she smiled at the girl and humored her. "Right now, I don't have any reason to go, so I think you're stuck with me for quite some time."

That resulted in the entire table cheering, and Frau Giry entered seeing what the fuss was about. "Fraulein Christine! The captain told me you had returned, but I didn't see you yesterday." The older woman said her hazel eyes shining as she hugged the young brunette.

"I wanted to take Avril out for a little while and have a little talk…I'm afraid it angered the captain a little." She whispered, so the children wouldn't hear.

Frau Giry's smile wavered for a moment, before it restored. "I'm sure he'll come to. He is stubborn at the beginning of an argument, but he cools down in time."

"Thank you Frau."

After a little while, Christine found Alex outside by the lake, attempting to fish. She smiled and approached the young boy. "Good morning Alex. Any good bites?"

He laughed and showed her the 12-inch bass he had caught a few moments ago. "I think I'm going to call him Naider, cause he looks like him."

Christine laughed quietly and shook her head. _Average 13-year-old boy._ "Do you mind if I join you?"

"You can fish?" Alex asked, a little surprised.

"You bet! My dad taught me when I was little and when we went to Florida for vacation once, I caught a foot long shark. We took him home and ate him. It was quite good." She said, baiting her hook and casting it into the lake.

Alex was shocked by how good Fraulein Christine was, and soon, she had caught three bass, two pan fish, and a blue gill.

* * *

After her special fishing trip with Alex, she decided to let _some_ fish live another day, and went to find Adam. It wasn't hard…you could hear him yelling as soon as you entered the house. "DIE YOU FLOOD!" 

Christine smiled. Today was her lucky day. She walked into the living room and saw the teen playing his XBOX frantically on the large flat screen TV. Upon his dying for the third time in twenty minutes, she approached him. "Care to Co-Op?" she asked, grabbing the nearby second controller.

"If you can play." He said, beginning the level again.

Two hours later, the two had gotten further than Adam and Alex ever got. "You're good." He said, as they entered the kitchen to get some lunch.

"My brothers have been trying for a while to beat me at video games, and they haven't succeeded yet. It's been about ten years, and I can still kick their butts in almost any game."

"Almost?" he asked, taking a bite of an already made BLT.

She smiled. "I'm not good at racing games. That's my only downfall. RPG's, MMO's, and Shooting are my personal best.

* * *

It was about one o'clock when Christine finally found Alana, the birthday girl. She was in her room watching _Gone With The Wind_. "This is one of my favorites." She said, joining her. 

"Mine too. I just finished the book. I like Scarlett, but she needs to be with Rhett. Ashley is a fop."

Christine laughed and looked at the soon-to-be eleven year old. "I hear your party tonight is a costume party. Do you have an outfit?"

"I do…but I don't like it. I want to go as Scarlett when she goes to the Wilkes's Barbecue." She said, leaning against her pillows.

The fraulein felt a smile cross her face. "You know, I was in town yesterday, and I found a dress that looks a lot like that. How about we go try it on."

The birthday girl gasped in delight, and took Christine's hand as they went out.

* * *

As Erik's children were having a wonderful time with Christine, he was still sitting in his desk chair, not having moved from last night. He had thought much about what he did last night, and he felt horrid. He treated the woman he loved wrongly, and his daughter just as much. He stood for the first time in twelve hours, his strong muscular thighs stretching, and went to find Avril. 

After looking in her room and the library, he found her sitting outside on the patio, reading a comic. He smiled at the cover, a smiling mask facing him. _My costume_. He thought sitting beside her.

Minutes passed, and Avril continued to read, her tattoo bandaged to protect it from the suns mighty rays. Erik finally sighed and looked at his daughter. "I apologize for yelling last night. I didn't tell you how beautiful it is."

Avril smiled and marked her page. "Thanks dad. I went to the guy who did yours. His name was Revan, and he said he was one of your old navy buddies. He was cool…Christine said he reminded her of her dad."

Erik laughed. He remembered Revan, and he and Jim were quite alike. "Revan is the only man I trusted to do my tattoo's. I'm glad that you had yours done by him…even if you are only seventeen."

The teen groaned and slumped back in her chair. "You don't get it."

"I do. I understand that you want to be viewed as an adult. But I was twenty-seven when I had my first one done. It was when your mother and I found out we were to have twins." He said, nudging her shoulder.

His daughter giggled and leaned against his shoulder. "I should have asked you, but Christine showed me hers, and I wanted one so badly anyway. I thought it would be all right, and so did she."

Erik hugged his daughter. "I know. I wasn't thinking very clearly. It _was_ one-thirty in the morning you know."

"Daddy, it was one-fifteen, if I remember correctly." She chided.

The older man laughed and pushed her softly. "You need to start getting ready for tonight. Alana is very excited I hear."

"Yeah. Christine took her to get a new dress, because the birthday girl wanted to be Scarlett O'Hara."

Erik smiled and walked back into the house and went to his room to prepare himself. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to portray a humble vaudevillian veteran that has been vicariously cast by the vicissitudes of fate as both villain and victim.

* * *

The party had been underway for about two hours, and the captain's feelings of remorse were growing heavier with every passing moment that Christine did not show up. The children's costumes made him chuckle to himself as he walked by. Adam was Captain Jack Sparrow, while Avril was a pirate girl; Alex was dressed as Zorro, and Alana was a mini version of Scarlett O'Hara. "Are you having a good time darling?" he asked his little birthday girl. 

"Wonderful father. Thank you so much for this." She said, as she hugged the captain's waist.

Erik smiled behind his Guy Fawkes and returned the gesture. Suddenly, he found himself drawn into a huge discussion with one of Alana's friend's father.

* * *

Christine was standing at her door, trying to gather her courage to go out to the party. She had been ready for quite sometime, her black leather salsa dancer dress clinging to her body, and her hair pulled up into a tight bun, a few curls escaping. 

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the other side came, causing her to jump back. "Fraulein Christine? It's Naider…I was wondering if you would like to join me downstairs." The Parisian asked.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror. The dress Avril had chosen for her to wear clung to her body and showed every curve. The deep front V showed much cleavage, leaving very little to the imagination, and the skirt ended just below her bottom, cascading down to the back of her knees. Her entire back was exposed, save for her lower back. Gathering her courage, Christine placed her black leather mask across her eyes and opened the door, a smile on her face. "Good Evening Naider. I would like to join you." She said taking his arm.

The man was dressed as an old time French gentleman, and looked very awkward with a Spanish flamenco dancer on his arm. The two took the dance floor and began the waltz that had begun to play. Christine felt all eyes on her as they danced, some people looked with awe, and some with question to her costume. Just who was this masked Spanish dancer, and why was she dancing with a French gentleman?

One person, standing in the background, watching the woman he loved dance in another man's arms, asked the latter question. As she laughed at his jokes, Erik wondered if she was angry with him…he wondered if she was going to leave…and he wondered if he had done the right thing.

Christine's eyes flitted from Naider's to the Guy Fawkes masked man. She knew it was Erik by the way his eyes never left her. She smiled, and as the waltz between her and Naider subsided, she made her way to the orchestra and requested a special song.

* * *

Avril felt her heart nearly burst when the Tango de Roxanne began to play in the near ballroom. She grabbed Adam and nearly ran into the room; seeing her father and Christine being singled out on the dance floor, beginning the traditional, yet risqué, dance between the two. 

Erik began to have a familiar feeling, and smiled behind his mask, a soft chuckle emerging from his chest.

"Voir que quelque chose que vous aimez ?" she asked, her French coming out perfectly.

He raised an eyebrow, " Naturellement. Vous semblez ravissant." He responded, the words falling off his tongue.

She smiled, and pulled herself closer, beginning quite a bit of foreplay. A little bit more than she had ever done in the past. " En vous ravissant dire ? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" she whispered, allowing her mouth to come close to his ear, gently licking his lobe.

The man groaned and twirled her out forcedly, then pulled her back, holding her as close as their clothing would allow. "Ce Soir?" he asked, letting his hand trail down her back, causing goose bumps to emerge on her skin and her entire being to shiver.

Christine smirked, and wrapped her fishnet-enclosed leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her in want. " Puits… seulement si vous êtes un bon garçon."

Erik growled, and pulled her closer to him, and began to move himself against her, causing his masked love to moan quietly in his ear. It was like sweet music to his ears, better than any of his compositions. The couple finished their dance shortly thereafter; sweat beading behind their masks, both breathing heavy. "Marry me."

The girl froze. It wasn't a question. But it wasn't a command. It was a statement. One that would change her life in many ways. Blue eyes stared into green, and Christine couldn't breathe. She gently pulled out of his embrace, and placed her hand on her head, wiping away sweat. The room was silent, no one knowing what had happened.

Christine's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what she should say. The room was spinning. Was it just her or was it almost a hundred degrees in there? Air…she needed air. She looked up at Erik, and saw confusion behind the mask. She backed up and made her way quickly to the patio.

It wasn't far enough.

She continued to the lake, looking out at the area where she and the children had fallen into the lake…and she and Erik had their first argument…and when she had first realized that she loved him…

It wasn't far enough.

She ran through the gardens where she and Erik had many midnight rendezvous before she left…

She needed somewhere to breathe.

Suddenly, she found a stone bench, and she collapsed against it. Sobs racked her body. That was the one thing she wanted…to be with Erik forever and to love him unconditionally. What in God's name possessed her to run away?

She threw off her mask and threw it, letting it hit a nearby tree. She stood, wiping her tears away angrily, and entered the gazebo, her hands lazily trailing against the cool glass. She sat on the bench, and saw a dark silhouette approaching her. She knew it was Erik. He would want an explanation, and she didn't know where to start…maybe she should skip the explanation and simply tell him that she wants to be his wife.

His cologne entered her nose as he sat beside her, and she allowed him to wipe away her fresh tears. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. Exhaustion was coming to her, and Christine allowed herself to lean against him. She needed to say _something_. "I love you." She whispered, her hand searching for his in the dark.

Erik let her entwine their hands, and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love you." He whispered back, kissing the crown of her head.

"I don't know why I ran out. I think I was just…"

"Overwhelmed?" he asked, removing his mask.

"Yeah. It felt like the room was spinning…and on fire…and I needed to get out of there."

Erik wrapped his arm around her chilled form, and pulled her close. "I understand. Although, it was quite odd standing on the dance floor, not quite knowing what to do."

Christine giggled. "I'm sorry. But I think if you ask me again, I'll answer." She said, a smile on her face.

"Christine Evey Kesselman, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She giggled again. "No…like you did before."

Erik lifted his eyebrow. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, causing her breath to be taken away, and many things to stir within.

He pulled away, and smiled. "Marry me."

"I'd love to." She whispered, pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

As both figures embraced in the dark, six children watched from Avril's bedroom balcony. Each of the children had huge smiles on their faces…they were about to have a family again. 

"My wish came true."

The children turned to Alana, whose smile was reaching her ears.

"What?"

"I wished that daddy and fraulein Christine would get married when I blew out my candles…and they are." She whispered, watching the couple dreamily.

The six children jumped and ram back to inside Avril's room, when the two exited the gazebo. Shortly thereafter, a knock came to the door. "Come in." Avril said, her smile growing.

The two came in, Christine slightly blushing, and their father's hair was slightly mused from its normal pulled back state. "Children, we have something to ask you." Their father asked, taking Christine's hand in his.

"You're getting married?" Arabella asked.

Christine giggled, and Erik smiled. "If you six approve."

The room was filled with cheers, and the two youngest came to Christine, who pulled them both in her arms.

"Does this mean you'll be staying with us?" Amiee asked.

Christine smiled, "Forever." She whispered.

Later that night, when the festivities ended, and the children were in bed, Erik and Christine were found lying in each other's arms, on the private porch in Erik's cabin, not bothering to watch the meteor shower occurring above them…rather, they were creating one of their own.

* * *

**And that's all there is…there isn't anymore….**

**At least not yet. Yes, CammieJR and I are considering a sequel, but only if you, yes, you sitting there in that lumpy computer chair staring at your monitor screen, agree to it. It's completely up to you. But, in the meantime, I am going on hiatus until I finish school here in June. Then I have 3 weeks to write non-stop until I start school again. Gotta love home schooling. (It's so I can graduate early.)**

** French Translation (cause Cammie made me do it...pouts Just kidding.)**

Erik began to have a familiar feeling, and smiled behind his mask, a soft chuckle emerging from his chest.

"See something you like?" she asked, her French coming out perfectly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Of course. You look ravishing." He responded, the words falling off his tongue.

She smiled, and pulled herself closer, beginning quite a bit of foreplay. A little bit more than she had ever done in the past. "Ravishing you say? Do you want to sleep with me?" she whispered, allowing her mouth to come close to his ear, gently licking his lobe.

The man groaned and twirled her back forcedly, then pulled her back, holding her as close as their clothing would allow. "Ce Soir?" he asked, letting his hand trail down her back, causing goose bumps to emerge on her skin and her entire being to shiver.

Christine smirked, and wrapped her fishnet-enclosed leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her in want. "Well…only if you're a good boy."

**On with reviewer responses!**

**GerrysJackie: **I know for a fact that I would rather not go to a party if I had to go as my brother's date. Anyway, I am so glad that you have enjoyed this story. I am going to miss getting your reviews.

**CammieJR:** GIRL!!! I think you are doing such a good job beta-ing, and I'm excited about our upcoming stories: D

**Nyasia A. Maire:** Actually, I got the name Avril because it's French for April. But I do like Avril Lavigne. I'm so happy that you have had fun reading. It means quite a bit to me.

**Lady Wen:** GSR stands for Grissom-Sara Romance, which I LOVE! I completely agree about showing more of it…and all I can say about it is that in the finale…you won't be disappointed. Back on topic! I'm glad you liked Erik's tattoos and their reasons. I had fun with CammieJR looking around for them.

**Timeflies:** I love her daddy too. I hope that you like how I decided to end it…

**Jtbwriter:** I hope that this answered your question.

**Phantomlvr:** I too, am sad to put this story to an end, but I'm in the process of beginning another work, which I'm excited about.

**MJ Mod:** I think that to keep this chapter T-rated, I can't answer your final question. Sorry…BUT! I loved getting reviews from you, and I hope that in my future works, I get some more!

**Fugue: **I have been busy, and now I hope that I'll be able to continue writing throughout my busy schedule…

**And now, I am so sad to have to say this...but _You Must Love Me_ is taking it's end...**


	19. Epilogue

**You Must Love Me**

**Written by: lysimarie**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue **

* * *

The sun was shining in on the newly wed couple as they lied on the rope hammock, simply enjoying their few moments of silence together. Two months had passed since Erik Sevellia married his children's tutor Christine Kesselman, and they had only been home for a few hours from their World trip honeymoon. 

"I am shocked that the children aren't home yet." Erik whispered softly, running his fingers through his wife's curly locks.

Christine smiled and snuggled closer to him, not wanting their few precious moments to end. "Likewise. Their classes ended about an hour ago."

The masked captain smirked and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Life was perfect in Salzburg, except for the fact that in the distance, a phone could be heard ringing every few minutes. Fortunately for the newlyweds, Erik had strict instructions to Frau Giry and Herr Reyer to tell the callers that they hadn't returned yet…because in fact, for the next six hours, Erik was in the mindset that he was still on his honeymoon.

"I guarantee that's my mother. She more-than-likely wants all the juicy details about Africa and Australia. You would think that she would just ask Christopher. He's been there enough times." Christine huffed, slowly getting out of the hammock with her husband.

Erik took her hand and squeezed it softly, a small glimmer in his eye. The brunette noticed it, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "Later. The children will be coming home soon." She whispered in his ear, before gently kissing his neck.

The man growled impatiently. "If it was up to me, we'd still be on that damned ship, and I would be making mad love to you this very moment."

She blushed profusely, and shook her head. "As much as that sounds SO appealing, I'm afraid you are going to have to wait for a few hours." She said, running a finger down his cheek before she turned to go in and call her mother.

* * *

"Chrissy! Finally took the time to get out of bed to give us a call? What have you been doing these past two months?"

The brunette groaned. She knew her dad would do something like this. "Can I talk to mom?"

"Sure. You still have to answer that question at one point ya know." He said, laughing mischievously, as he passed the phone to his wife.

"Hi mom. How are you?" Christine asked, after finally getting her mom on the phone after her father's embarrassing greeting.

"I think I'm better than you now. Sorry bout your father sweet pea. He can be quite the handful sometimes. Well, how was Africa?"

Christine giggled and relayed most of the honeymoon to her mom, leaving out some…intimate points. "We had a lot of fun." She said, finishing her revelation.

"I'm glad sweetie. So….how have you been since getting home?"

"I think I caught some type of flu. I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings after breakfast. Erik doesn't know."

Silence greeted her on the opposite end. "Christine…honey…I don't want to alarm you…but I think you may be pregnant."

"WHAT?!?!" Christine screamed, dropping the phone.

Shock overtook the young bride, and the room began to spin. She grabbed the phone that was lying on the floor, and apologized to her mom. "Just take it. I am more than likely wrong, but just to be safe, go out and buy one with out Erik knowing, and take a test. It won't kill you."

Christine nodded, and said goodbye to her family before writing a quick note to Erik that simply told him that she needed something at a store and she would be back shortly…

* * *

_No…just…no…this isn't happening. I can't be….PREGNANT? What's the sign again? Two lines…well…there's one…and a half…that can't be right. Of course... I got the one faulty test. Damn it. Damn it all!_

_A few moments passed, and indeed, there were two lines on the despised pregnancy test. To be perfectly positive, she had taken all six tests, and all said the same...two bloody lines._

_Christine looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed it. Inside of her was a living person…part her…part Erik…_

_Tears filled her eyes, and Christine allowed her smile to grow as they fell._

_I'm pregnant…_

* * *

The moon was full, and in the entire Sevellia household, only one person remained awake as she paced on her bedroom balcony. 

"What will he do? I'm so scared. I didn't think about birth control! Damn it Christine get a hold of yourself. He's going to hear you and wake up alone. Just collect yourself. It's not that hard to say. Two words, one little and one big. I'm pregnant. That's all you have to say. I'm pregnant." She whispered frantically as her pacing grew faster.

A few moments passed, and a cool wind blew past the young woman who shivered involuntary. Suddenly, two warm arms embraced her. Sighing, she leaned into his embrace, and smiled. This was heaven…pure bliss. Was now the right moment? Should she open her mouth and tell him her big news? Would it scare him? Did he want more than six children?

"You know, I've been thinking." Erik whispered, his deep voice reverberating through his wife's body.

"About?"

"Children. I do want to have them with you, you know." He said, turning her in his arms to face her.

She thought for a moment, then kissed his chin. "You heard me?"

The man smirked. "I always hear you muttering to yourself. One of my many charms."

Christine pursed her lips in a small crooked smile. "We're pregnant." She whispered.

"That we are. It seems that I age well."

She laughed. "Like a fine wine."

The couple was overjoyed, and laughed softly before returning to bed, where they dreamed of their future life with their soon to be seven children.

Erik dreamt of a beautiful young girl, who looked just like her mother, and sang just as beautifully.

However, Christine was busy dreaming of a young boy, intuitive and shy, with eyes as blue as the sea, contrasted by the black hair that was ruffled atop his fair skin.

* * *

**I wanted to write something for you guys who have reviewed and want a sequel. Well...here's the beginning. I am going to write one, but with school right now, I am going to write in my summer vacation...which is three weeks. So, I expect CammieJR and myself to be writing our butts off...lord knows we need it...lol!**

**So, here's to the sequel to **_**You Must Love Me**_**, and may it have many, many reviewers.**

**Let's face it, I love those thingys.**


End file.
